Monsieur Cauchemar
by BeckyCSI
Summary: GSR COMPLETE Grissom is attacked at a crime scene which rekindles his lost relationship with Sara. Little bits of humor. R&R Please. Contains Smut!
1. Prologue

_**Summary: New story, new idea, new writing perspective…hopefully. Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR. This is going to be a long one so enjoy :D**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes.**_

_**Disclaimer: As I said before, It's Christmas soon and if good ol' Saint Nick will come through for me then I shall recruit some writers and we'll make CSI become the best **__**EVER!**__** Okay so I'm going over the top, I like it as it is :P Anyways no copyright infringement intended. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Monsieur Cauchemar**_

_**xProloguex **_

For once, Las Vegas wasn't suffering a heat wave; instead it was very much the opposite. For the time of evening, it was a lot darker than usual. Rain clouds had flooded the skies and clearly decided to flood the streets as well. The wind donned more force than normal and it sent winter-like chills through your spine.

Grissom was sat in his office, taking some time to catch up on paperwork whilst the others were on their own cases. The shrill call of his cell rang through the calming sound of the wind outside and he picked it up without looking away from the graveyard shift evaluations.

"Grissom." A blank comment that every caller received when he flipped open his cell, no one ever thought much of it. It was plain and simply, just Grissom.

"Hey it's Brass, grab your kit, we've got a 419 out in Henderson."

After sharing the details, Grissom headed out taking Sara with him. Pulling her off the shared B and E she was working with Catherine. They headed out the crime scene where Brass, David and a few of the regular police officers greeted them.

"So what we got?" Sara asked just before stopping in front of the yellow tape.

"Male DB, no ID found. Looks like a gun shot wound to the back of the skull, execution style if I do say so." Brass responded, clearly coming to terms with the fact that it was going to be a long night. He personally hated them but it kept his mind off going home, downing a bottle of Jack Daniel's and sleeping the alcohol off ready for work the next day.

Grissom pulled out his small torch and clasped it in his right hand, making the bright beam shine through the darkness that waited before them. Getting closer to the body he examined the external appearance before wondering what Doc Robbins could come up with in the internal examination. The man looked around his mid thirties, dressed in a fairly expensive looking suit, Grissom took a quick look at the buttons of the suit and glanced up to find Sara staring intently at him.

"What?" He asked calmly.

"Look's like a re-dress." She said with little enthusiasm, only fairly happy that she had pointed something out that no one else had.

"You read my mind again Miss Sidle." They both smiled and continued to look around the body until they found the fight time to call David over and take the body.

David lifted his head and traced the gunshot wound with his finger then felt around the front. "It wasn't a through and through so hopefully the bullet will give you some answers. That's if it didn't ricochet around his skull and mutilate it."

"Thanks David, call me when Al gets something probative. I'm going to go take a look around the perimeter, Sara you continue with the scene."

"Yeah sure."

Grissom stood and picked up his kit, using his torch he wondered around the outside soon out of sight to Sara. He'd found an alley, taking it as a possible weapon dump and escape route, Grissom started to look through the trash cans and dumpsters. Finding nothing of extreme relevance to the case but continued to take a more in depth look around.

He found a small drain hidden underneath a few damp boxes, moving them aside he shone the light through the metal grate only to find rubbish and soggy paper inside. Grissom stood back up, without any time to react he was pushed face forward into the wall only a few inches away, a supposed arm was pressed into the back of his neck casing him to turn his face. Once he calmed down and tried to move from the grip, he felt something unusual dig into the back of his head.

"Don't say a word."

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: Prologue, fairly short. To the point, I'll put it out there now that this may not be the story you expect, it does focus of this incident but much more becomes of it. At least that's what I plan. I've written a few chapters of this already because usually I write things as I go, so I'll post chapter one and start writing again straight after, this time however, I'm posting this when I still have a fair few other chapters already completed.**_

_**Depending on how many people decide they like this and if they want me to continue, review, alerts, favourites whatever then the updates might come quicker but they'll be posted every weekend.**_

_**A/n2: And for those who are wondering, "Monsieur Cauchemar" roughly translates to "Mr Nightmare."**_


	2. Breathing In Sequence

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR. **_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nada, as much as I'd love to own CSI, I don't think I could handle it. I would go crazy, the original cast will leave and I'll hire has-been's to take their places in affect, crapping up the show, which I'm sure none of us are prepared to do. I do not have a Beta so therefore all mistakes are mine.**_

_**xChapter 1x **_

_Grissom stood back up, without any time to react he was pushed face forward into the wall only a few inches away, a supposed arm was pressed into the back of his neck casing him to turn his face. Once he calmed down and tried to move from the grip, he felt something unusual dig into the back of his head._

"_Don't Say A Word."_

"Sticking that in the back of my head only confirms that you have a guilty conscience." He wasn't exactly sure how he'd managed to let the words fall out of his mouth, he was shaking and knew that If he didn't play this out right then he could end up like the victim back at the scene.

"I said don't say a word! And don't move." The gun made a light bang against his skull and Grissom balled his fists tightly to stop any sign of pain escaping from his throat.

He closed his eyes and calmed himself before beginning to talk again. "I wasn't really planning on it, what do you want from me?"

"Get rid of the evidence."

"That's the last thing I'd do, if you shoot and kill me here, they'll be more evidence against you. I suggest you run before you make an even bigger mistake."

"I'm not really worried, that should be your job. Now do what I say or your little girlfriend will be next."

Grissom tensed at his attackers comment, restraining him from doing anything that will put him and Sara in danger. "What girlfriend?" Came through clenched teeth, not paying attention to the blood he'd managed to draw from his lip in the process.

"That chick you're here with, don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at each other."

"She's not my girlfriend, if you lay a finger on her I'll-" He'd cut him before he could finish, if he managed to keep this guy talking for a little longer then he might be able to successfully disarm him.

"You'll what huh? I'll kill you first." The man's voice was low and Grissom could sense the anticipation in his tone. "Do as I say and she lives…Might have some fun first though." He laughed a little which gave Grissom the distraction he needed.

Before the attacker could register what had happened, Grissom had managed to turn around, effectively knocking the gun from the suspect's hand and grinding him against the nearest wall. "What did you say!?!" Grissom exclaimed, almost head butting the guy, he re-gripped his hands around the collars of the suspect's jacket.

"I said I'll have some fun with her." He didn't seem phased by Grissom's anger, he just began to laugh sickly and maniacally. It made Grissom's skin crawl.

"JIM!" He bellowed, glad that he'd be able to get this guy taken in and arrested.

Sara was about to begin placing the collected evidence into the black, department Denali when she heard Grissom shout from the alley, she was planning to go back and help after she'd locked the evidence in the car but his cry seemed desperate. She quickly slung the bags into the back and locked it, walking towards the alley Sara made out some muffled cries and then a familiar sound ringing through the air.

It took a couple of seconds to register what had happened but by the time she decided to react, Brass and the rest of the officers that had secured the scene were running past her brandishing their weapons.

"SARA! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Came Jim's words a few seconds later.

Without hesitation she dialled 911 and gave them the details of their situation. Heading over to where the captain was crouched, she could see Grissom lying on his back and something glimmering in the moonlight slowing moving around his lifeless body.

"Oh my God, Griss!" Her hand covered her mouth and tears started to well in her eyes as she moved towards the two. Brass was clutching his hand trying to keep him awake when Grissom's gaze followed Sara as she knelt beside him. She applied pressure with one hand to his gunshot wound and the other found his left hand.

"Please stay with me, please."

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: My last note was slightly long and I am sorry lol this is going fine for me at the moment and I'm trying to do some character building. Maybe give more emphasis on how they emote compared to the show. Reviews would be awesome and keep a look out for more updates. Chapters get longer I promise lmao**_


	3. Saying Sorry

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I like to keep changing these, no one probably reads them but it's fun to think up scenarios on why I can't own CSI! Right a new one…if I owned CSI It would be an hour of simply GSR, of course Jorja would be tied to a chair so she couldn't escape. I don't and never will own CSI. I do not have a Beta so therefore all mistakes are mine.**_

_**xChapter 2x **_

Grissom eyelids were falling repeatedly but Brass and Sara took turns in smacking him lightly around the face, and calling his name, keeping him alert. Both were in tears, the graveyard supervisor had lost enough blood to start hallucinating and not fully understand what was happening. Everything around him seemed so much more peaceful and all he could hope to do was catch up on the hours of sleep he had missed, he could here Brass and Sara's encouraging words clearly but they presented themselves to his ears softened, Grissom couldn't decipher what they meant.

Sara had chased after him since she arrived in Las Vegas; even risking a large part of what dignity she had left, to ask him out. After been shot down without a second chance she just went home and told herself that he'll come round, he'll see through the obstacles. She refused to back down and let themselves run rings around each other. Now it just seemed like time had taken its toll and the circumstances weren't going to change, Grissom was holding on with the little energy he had left and the paramedics still hadn't arrived.

Brass stood and looked at Sara, asking her wordlessly if she would be okay on her own and ran to one of the cars that were parked recklessly on the other side of the crime scene. He grabbed the radio sitting in the closest police car and began to spit into the mouthpiece, trying to hold back the quiver in his voice that could tell anyone he was crying without actually seeing his face. "This is Jim Brass, LVPD Homicide captain, Where are the damn paramedics!"

"They are on route as we speak, should arrive in a couple of minutes." Came the reply.

"Thanks." He slung the radio back onto the car seat and closed the door. Bringing his hands to his face, he couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't cleared the alley. _Shit. _He'd never felt so much animosity for himself before and it was obvious it wasn't going to pass anytime soon.

Sara was keeping Grissom awake barely when he started to try and talk. "S-sa-sara?" Came a weak voice, it was hardly audible but she had heard him through the thick, misty air.

"Shh Griss, save your energy. The paramedics should be here soon."

"I'm s-s-sor-sorry."

"Please don't talk, will you do that for me?" He could see the tears fall from her cheeks landing absently on their joined hands, the silent slobs making their way from her lips.

Grissom wanted to just let go, allow himself to become enveloped in the darkness that was threatening to take over his mind but he didn't want to leave Sara. He could see the pain in her eyes, the fear lingering in her voice, holding on was what he had to do and he was going to do it for her.

By the time the paramedics arrived, Grissom could barely keep his eyes open. Her grip was still tightened around his hand as he was lifted onto the gurney and given an oxygen mask to aid his breathing.

"Can I ride with him?" Sara managed to ask through sobs making sure her hand hadn't been let go.

"Yeah quick jump in." One of the EMT's replied. The gurney was being wheeled fairly fast towards the ambulance and she was trying to keep up with them.

Jim followed knowing that he wasn't going to be allowed to ride with them as well. "I'll meet you at the hospital Sara!"

"Okay!" With that the doors were slammed shut, lights blaring and the siren ringing as it sped off onto the main road.

Grissom's coat was soaked with blood, and her arms were equally matched from trying to apply pressure to the gunshot wound. Sara wasn't taking any notice of the constant shifting in the ambulance; her eyes were fixated on his making sure he stayed awake. His cerulean orbs were half covered by his lingering eyelids, she was sure she could make out fear in them, thinking about it she knew the same emotion would be reflected in hers.

By the time they'd reached desert palms he was unconscious and Sara's tears were running freely down her cheeks. Brass had waited outside the emergency department for her, his shirtsleeves rolled up, his tie missing and Grissom's dried blood layered the bottom half of his trousers.

"Hey, how is he?" Jim's voice broke through Sara's thoughts.

"I'm not sure, he kept drifting off. I think they're going to prep him for surgery. Did your officers catch the guy?" She wasn't exactly bothered whether they had the guy yet; she only wanted to know if Grissom would pull through. Deep down she'd love to have a few minutes alone with the suspect but that probably wouldn't end very well.

"Once you'd left they finally made an appearance. They didn't get the guy but Officer Mitchell found where he dumped the gun."

They both continued to walk into the emergency room, Sara headed to the nurses station with Jim in tow. "Can you tell me where Gil Grissom is please?"

"And who are you?" The nurse didn't even look up from the computer, Sara could feel the anger build up and nothing would please her more to smack the smug son of a bi-

"We're both his colleagues." Jim interrupted her thoughts pushing her back slightly, knowing that she was about to blow a fuse.

"He's in the OR at the moment, if you wait over there a doctor should be out to see you soon. Could you fill out these forms for me please?" She handed Jim a clipboard filled with papers, giving a small unsympathetic smile for the two and turned back to the computer.

"Sure. Thanks."

He guided Sara over to the waiting room, he decided to try and calm her down by making her fill out the forms, after all she probably knows Gil better than he does. Anything that will stop her from mumbling incoherently about the nurse being some sort of orifice whilst playing solitaire on the computer.

"Here you do these."

"Why?"

He shrugged glancing over at her. "You know more about him than I do."

"You're his best friend."

"Just do it." Brass levelled his eye line to hers and smiled sheepishly, she returned the gesture and took the clipboard and pen he held out to her.

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: So I added it early lol I have enough written to make up for it! If there is something you need to criticise me on then please send it to me through me a PM, don't flame me over it though. Tell me if you like it and if you have any ideas then let me know, it's good to have someone else's view over it and I'll be happy to credit you! Review me please!**_


	4. Life On Standby

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Things that will happen before I ever get to own CSI:-  
1. Actually seeing the effects of Global warming  
2. George Bush spontaneously combusting LOL  
3. Finding a way to travel through time  
4. Meeting my doppelganger (Unsure to whether it's the evil one or not :P)  
5. Become famous  
No I don't own CSI or the characters. I do not have a Beta so therefore all mistakes are mine.**_

_**xChapter 3x **_

"Siblings…none, medical history…hmmm. Does he have any?" Sara had sat there for almost ten minutes reading out each question and answering them straight after, Jim was actually surprised when she didn't know the answer to that particular one.

"What about the operation he had over a year ago? That would count, wouldn't it?"

"He had an operation?" He felt he had just stuck his foot in his mouth but she'd find out sooner or later. Gil would probably have his ass for it, that's if he made it through the surgery; the affliction that opposed itself on his mind should be punishment enough. He hoped.

"I thought you knew? He had a genetic disease called Otosclerosis, he was slowly going deaf because of the small bones in his ear were growing abnormally. His mother has it and she's fully deaf, that's how he knows ASL and that's why he had those threes weeks off work. He had corrective surgery that wasn't guaranteed to give him his hearing back but it worked."

Sara was shocked that she didn't know, she should have realised. All the times she'd seen him stare at her lips, when he look confused about something he'd usually have an answer to, the times he seemed to ignore her. It was beginning to make sense now. She wanted to strangle herself for not realising but it annoyed her that he just didn't tell her. Fuelling her anger on the captain wasn't the answer; she made a mental note to vindicate him later. At the moment, they needed to stay strong for Gil.

"Have you let Catherine and the guys know?"

"Yeah, they're processing the evidence I had Mitchell take over to CSI and then they'll come over. I said there wasn't much point in being here 'cause he's in surgery. Lots of waiting around." Brass's gaze was cast upon the plain tiled floor, his stare was blank but he was trying his hardest to hold back the tears threatening his eyes. Jim was fully aware that Sara was close to becoming maniacal with the waiting and he had to keep calm for her, crying wasn't the best option.

"People for Mr Gil Grissom?" A tall, thin man appeared in green scrubs.

Sara and Brass stood at the mention of Grissom's name and Jim spoke. "Yeah, that's us. I'm Jim Brass and this is Sara Sidle. We're his colleagues." He moved his hand towards the doctor, noticed the dried blood and quickly set it back down his side.

"I'm Dr. Cady. Sorry to meet you on these circumstances. Well, he's out of surgery and we have recovered the bullet from his chest. It had punctured his left lung and was lodged in his spleen. It would appear it had ricocheted off his ribcage. Unfortunately he flat lined twice but we managed to revive him each time." The doctor's voice was solemn and the last sentence was practically lost on the two standing before him.

He decided to continue without leaving any details out. "There was some internal bleeding and we had to re-inflate the collapsed lung. Whether there is any neural damage, we are unsure and we can't run any tests until he wakes up."

"When will he wake up?"

"There's the catch, because of the amount of blood he's lost and the times his heart had stopped, he has gone into a coma. He is stable though and there is a seventy-five percent chance that he will awake, it's just a matter of when."

"Can we see him?" Sara managed to finally speak, her voice quivering with fear. Brass noticed and tried to grab her hand in support.

Ever since she made her first appearance in Las Vegas, he knew there was some sort of spark between the two workaholics. Hidden looks, innuendos thrown in a meaningless conversation and the confession Grissom spilled during the Debbie Marlin case, Jim first thought is was a new found interrogation tactic but he knew as well as any other member of the night shift that they were both in love with each other. He'd always wanted to give his best friend that push in the right direction, he was clearly not the most gregarious person but neither was Sara. They were practically made for one another.

"Yeah sure, follow me." The tall doctor turned and began walking down a long hallway, passing numerous rooms before finally coming to stop outside the right one. "Go on ahead, if there are any changes please call for me."

"Okay thanks doc." Dr. Cady walked away and Brass turned to Sara. "You go first, I'll go update the others."

"Don't be long please."

The homicide captain gave Sara a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in no time, he needs you in there. Besides I have to get changed, do you want me to go pick up some spares for you?"

"Yeah here." She handed him a small, silver key. "There should be a bag in my locker, they'll do."

"I'll see you later." He turned and left giving her a warm smile, she returned it and took a deep breath before taking a step into Grissom's room.

He looked so peaceful. His skin blended with the sheets that covered him from the abdomen down. There was the subtle tone of his heartbeat ringing through the silence of the cool room, his vulnerability made another well of tears gather and the blood rushed straight to her cheeks, not realising that she let out a quiet sob. Sitting down next to him, she lightly stroked the side of his face feeling the cold temperature and the prickle of his beard pass through the nerve endings in her fingers.

"Please wake up Gil."

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: I posted the first two chapters before I said I would but that's because everyone who has reviewed so far are great! I have a feeling this is going to be a long story, and that is why I'm writing ahead of myself. It probably doesn't make sense to you but I know what I mean lol Reviews are cool! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.**_

_**A/n2: I also apologise for any problems reguarding the anatomy of Grissom's injuries, I just went with the possibilities. **_


	5. Light Sleeper

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I liked the last one, seeing George Bush spontaneously combust would be rather amusing :P Anyway I don't have the brain activity to think of another at 3:14am so sue me! Actually don't I love my new Apple Macbook and that's the only thing I own that's worth taking. I don't own CSI. I do not have a Beta so therefore all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Sorry if you got a new chapter email, I've just proof read and re posted. :) **_

_** xChapter 4x **_

She'd sat there, everyday after shift hoping he'd wake up to see her face so she could look into those cerulean orbs again. Occasionally she'd fallen asleep with her head resting on the bed, her fingers still entwined with his. It was weird, they weren't together but yet the feelings Sara had were so strong she couldn't bare being alone in her apartment. Even working wasn't the same.

The team had visited many times, all together or just one by one. Catherine would say a few encouraging words to the motionless entomologist and to the tall brunette, after all she was the one who could see through all the arguments, through the smiles and small glances. Warrick never stayed long, it didn't really bother her. He of all people wasn't one to become out-of-the-ordinary emotional. Greg never really knew what he was doing, he had offered Sara hugs and small kisses on the cheek, saying stupid jokes to gain some laughter and it did work but as soon as he left, it was just her and him again. Alone and quiet.

The only two people that understood, who could talk things though with Sara and make her feel better were Jim and Nick. Her father like LVPD captain and her brotherly like, mutual CSI. She couldn't ask for better friends, they had had their differences and patience had often been hanging by a thread between each other but she wouldn't change them for the world. The team were her newfound family.

Nick would often come by and tell her to grab a few hours sleep, some food and a shower while he watched over their supervisor. She did as she was told and came back as soon as she could, not wanting to leave him for too long.

_**3 Weeks Later**_

It wasn't exactly the nicest place to wake up to but after what he could feel, it was better than the cold, hard floor. He'd been processing a scene that much was clear but everything after that was a blank, a dark memory hidden safely somewhere in his mind until he unconsciously decided he wanted to recall what may have caused him to be lying here, migraine pounding and forcing his eyes open.

Taking in the settings, the pain shooting through his chest, the IV drip in his hand, Grissom could tell he was in the sterile environment of desert palms hospital. _Great._ White walls, white curtains, white bed sheets, everything was white. Such a soothing and brightening colour. If his head wasn't as sensitive as it was he would have rolled his eyes. As the blurred vision began to clear up he noticed the graveyard shift team staring at him and taking quick meaningful hugs with each other, presumably happy with him finally waking up. _How long had he been in here?_

He wanted to talk but his throat was too dry and raw to pronounce pleasantries without causing any more pain. As if on queue Sara had noticed his mouth opening and closing in thought so she poured a glass of cold water and held it up for Grissom to take a sip. Still not wanting to begin a conversation he just sat there, staring into space. Everyone seemed to look at him sympathetically, casually looking at him like a piece of art exhibited at the local museum. Grissom didn't like being in the position of not getting to do what he wanted, he was his own man and hospitals always got their own way. Another reason why he put off the surgery for the Otosclerosis that was threatening him.

Grissom's eyelids became heavy again; his body was being pumped with all sorts of antibiotics. The black overwhelmed him and soon he drifted off. He still seemed fully aware of his body's functions, the air surrounding him was slightly warm, the consistent beeps of his steady heartbeat that told him he was still alive, faint whispers of recognisable voices resonated and for once, he was glad that he had his hearing back. Thinking back, he really didn't care what had happened, he was getting rest, and much needed rest at that. He was weak even before whatever had happened and he was unusually happy to forget about work.

The team had left shortly after Grissom had finally awoken, all of them except Sara. He had no family in Vegas and the only person she knew of was his mother. From what she had just recently learnt, his mum was deaf and Sara had no idea on how to get hold of her. She took it upon herself to be there for when he wakes up again, she could act as his family for now.

She sat on the chair that was positioned on the right side of the bed. Reaching for his hand, Sara held it tightly, basking in the warmth emanating from it. He could tell it was her sitting next to him; he wanted to just pen his eyes and look at her. Making sure that he wasn't dreaming. Out of everyone he was glad she was the one waiting for him. He didn't think he deserved it, not after his blunt turn down when she asked him out for dinner. Grissom would have said yes in a heartbeat but he had to take care of his imminent hearing problem. As soon as she left his office he knew he had hurt her, he'd made a mistake.

Maybe he could use this as a turning point in his private life; he didn't want to grow old and alone. Tasting happiness is better than going without it.

"Sara?" His voice only just made it past a whisper, his throat still hurt but he didn't care, she was with him and that's all he could ask for.

She sat up as soon as she heard her name; letting go of his hand so he didn't feel more uncomfortable than he already was. "Grissom? Hey, how do you feel?"

"Sore but I'll live, I think."

"You will. You scared us." A small laugh escaped her lips and he smiled in return as he gently re opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure on the exact details but you were shot in the chest."

"So that's why it hurts!" They laughed a little more and he reached for her hand when she began to cry. "Thanks."

"For what?" Sara asked through tiny sobs.

"For being here."

Grissom squeezed her hand a little and entwined their fingers as he yawned. She looked at his eyes, they were glazed over and even if he wouldn't admit it she could tell he was on the verge of tears. Sara looked down at their hands and smiled. "You should go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You sure?" He asked with concern in his voice, she'd obviously been here for a while judging by the dark circles that lay underneath her eyes.

"Yeah go on. I'll take a nap in this chair, besides the guys will probably come see you later so you'll need plenty of rest." She let a small giggle and he closed his eyes welcoming the thought of sleep.

_**TBC **_

_**A/n: Fluffy? Ha-ha how's it going so far? Review and let me know if you like it! I've just a huge writing streak and I'm now going to start on the next few chapters. Writer's block will soon set in again so I'm going to make the most of it. I fixed my Ipod! Everything's alright with the world!! Reviews please :D**_


	6. The Transition

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes.**_

_**Disclaimer: Right I'm going to stop changing this, I don't own CSI or any of the characters, believe me I'd love to but I think it's just fine as it is without me spoiling it. I would however, settle for meeting the cast.**_

_**xChapter 5x**_

Grissom had been awake for nearly an hour; Sara was slumped in the chair with her head tilted to once side against the bed. He' d been watching her back rise and fall, listening to the intake of breath she took like clockwork every few seconds and the occasional mutterings of incoherent words surfacing from her dreams. Her hair was messed up and he knew she'd think she looked awful but however she presented herself, he always thought she was beautiful.

Sara stirred and blinked a couple of times to regain her sight, when she saw Grissom looking at her she smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" She absently brushed any sleep from her tear ducts and faced Grissom again.

"Better, you?"

"I'm good."

"The nurse came in earlier, she said I can leave tomorrow. My wound has healed nicely apparently." He grinned and repositioned himself to sit up against the bed.

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

"That's great!" Without thinking she hopped up from the seat and grabbed him in a tight hug causing him to let out a small groan from the pressure applied to his wound. "Oh sorry."

It had hurt but Gil didn't really focus on the pain shooting through his chest, instead he was slightly scared about her close proximity. He defiantly liked having her near.

"It's okay."

"So, what are you going to do?" Sara sat back down and leaned into the chair, trying to take away any obvious feeling that she was being a little over bearing.

"She said I should stay with someone but I think I'd be fine on my own."

"I think you should be with someone, only for like a week until they can be sure you'd be fine on your own again."

"I don't want to cause a fuss, I'll be fine."

"That doesn't really settle my nerves, please have someone over until you feel okay."

"I do feel okay." Grissom had managed to pull off a pout that would out do a small child being denied sugar.

He should have been aware that it doesn't work on her anymore; instead she copied his face and gave him a small, sad smile to add effect. "Please?"

"How about, if I decide to say yes, you have to agree to do something in return…"

"Which would be?"

"You're the one who stays with me." If she was sipping on a drink right now, she was sure it would have ended up on his face. In it's placed, her eyes grew wide and an 'o' shape took over her mouth. Grissom tried his hardest to hold back a laugh, to no prevail it came out sounding like a stifled squeak.

"Why?" Sara finally managed to choke out.

"Because it's your idea."

"No, why me? You could ask Jim or Catherine."

"Yeah but I think you'd make better company to be honest."

"Erm…well…how?"

"Well Jim would keep trying to get me drunk and Catherine will do the same but end up making me do embarrassing things. With you it's more neutral ground, you need some time off work anwyay." Grissom looked at Sara straight into her hazel eyes. "I'm trying here."

In some strange way Sara knew what he was trying to get across and it was probably one of the most unusual ways to treat a person. It was a typical love-hate relationship. She'd found the courage to ask him out, he said no. After months of playing cat and mouse, he's finally ready to give it a try and Sara is fully confused with what was going on in that strange mind of his.

"Uh...err…" Here's comes the babbling.

"Hmmm?" There's that playful tone and lop sided grin. How could she turn him down? Not that she would anyway.

"Okay."

* * *

"Do you think if I drink something, it will come out of this?" Grissom said whilst prodding his chest where the bandage covered the bullet wound.

Sara had brought him home a couple of hours ago and he seemed more relaxed to be back at his townhouse. The nurse had given him some painkillers to take through the week – which made him a little loopy - and arranged an appointment to have his wound checked up on before he got back into his normal working routine.

"How can you make jokes? You nearly died! That also goes against all of your scientific beliefs." As much as the joke annoyed Sara, she did feel a slight jolt of amusement at his quirky behaviour.

"'Humour is mankind's greatest blessing.'"

Sara pondered a moment before deciding on the appropriate answer. "Mark Twain."

"Very observant Miss Sidle. Anyway, I've got to make some light of this situation."

"Out of being shot? That's a little…weird. Even for you Dr. Grissom."

"Maybe but I'd rather be happy that I'm here than unhappy that I'm still lying in a hospital bed." He shrugged his shoulders and turned walking towards the brown leather love seat, taking a few moments to lower himself smoothly onto it without causing any strain on his chest or abdomen.

"Fair point. You hungry?"

"A little, do you want to order Chinese?"

"That's sounds good considering I can't cook."

The unusual thing was, standing in Grissom's townhouse whilst taking part in friendly banter seemed normal. She was looking after him, wandering around his kitchen searching for the appropriate things to make coffee and _was_ even prepared to try her hand at cooking even though she struggled to make herself even the simplest of foods. Sara had a distinct feeling that this could be what it's like to married to him. Shaking the thought from her head, she continued to dial the number of her favourite Chinese.

An hour later they were both sitting comfortably on the couch, watching some sort of action film – one that Grissom had trouble seeing as realistic and just looked plain stupid – and eating sweet and sour chicken whilst Sara munched on something that he guessed passed as vegetarian.

He turned to Sara, baffled at how engrossed she was with the film. "What is this film about exactly?"

"A cop who is after this guy who keeps bombing people." She answered without pulling away from the screen.

"I get that much but how does this guy manage to get hit fifty times with a machine gun and still run down the road?"

A laugh emanated through the room and Grissom failed to see what was funny until she turned to look at him and a smile erupted on his face. "Well that's film for you plus I think he missed most of them. We can stop it if you want."

"Nah, its okay if I don't think about how bad this guys acting is." He lifted up his fork to take another bite.

"I chose this film because I knew it was rubbish, it's good to bash them."

"Bash them?" He asked with confusion.

"Yeah, like if you've been dumped, been fired or better yet…been shot and left in a coma for three weeks."

"Sarcasm Sidle! I get the point but I don't need to take my anger out on this…douche."

"Did you just say douche?"

"Uhuh." Grissom grinned and turned back to the television screen.

If they weren't creatures of habit then Grissom would have been asleep right now but he wanted to stay in his usual routine. If he began to sleep at night then it would have been harder to shake off when he got back to work. Sara must have had the same train of thought as she didn't show any signs of fatigue, not since he'd forced her to go home and sleep before she picked him up earlier that day.

"I'm going to see Catherine tomorrow, you'll be alright for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah I'm not a little kid or an incapacitated geriatric. What are you going to see her for?" This gained the smile that the entomologist loved, her gap on display and the corners of her lips practically reaching each of her ears.

"To get a week off work and update her on your situation."

Grissom turned and smiled at her not feeling the need to ask more. He'd known it was a mistake to push her away but at least over the past few months he'd managed to decide where his emotions were. Regardless of office regulations, he was prepared to finally take that risk. Rules were made to be broken.

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: The other characters are going to make an appearance I promise :P Starting from the next chapter...hopefully. Thanks for reviews, alerts and favourites so far, remember the more I get means quicker updates for you guys! **_


	7. Blue Burns Orange

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters believe me I'd love to but I think it's just fine as it is without me spoiling it. I would however, settle for meeting the cast. **_

_**A very, very huge thank you to **__**TDCSI**__** for the super fast Beta work! This is the first time I've used a Beta so thanks again for offering and helping me out :D You made this chapter better! Sorry if you get new chapter alerts, nothings changed except I've added a few dividing lines. **_

_**xChapter 6x**_

Walking through the hallway was different, for some reason all eyes were trained on Sara. It was an hour before shift and she had heard from Nick that Catherine would be going in early so she could finish the mounds of paper work that lined Grissom's desk. As she took a walk past trace, the small creepy guy gave her a look that was worth a punch, but this was still Ecklie's team and she knew he'd have her ass if she would do anything to them.

Finally reaching her destination, she knocked on the half open door and peaked her head through. Catherine had looked up from a pile of papers she had clasped in her hand and relief had flooded across her face when she saw Sara standing there.

"Hey Sara, come in." She motioned with the papers in her hand.

"Hi, Cath. I needed to ask you something." Sara said hesitantly as she sat down.

Catherine gave her an intrigued look before answering. This could be interesting. "Would this be about the news I'm hearing from dayshift?"

"What news?" Sara gave a half confused shake of her head. She knew by the looks she had received earlier, that it was about Grissom and herself.

"That you're staying with Gil."

"Is Ecklie keep tabs on us now?" Her voice was defensive, but quickly softened as she tried to explain the situation. "Well that is partly why I'm here. I've agreed to look after Grissom, only because the nurse said he needed someone to be around him for at least a week. He roped me into it." Sara finished by averting her eyes and shrugging her shoulders.

Mock frowning, Catherine grinned like the Cheshire cat thinking of how this could possibly turn out. "And you need time off?"

"Uhuh."

"Sure, I don't see why not. You're maxed out on over time anyway."

"Cool, it's just for a week though."

"So are the rumours true?"

"They think we're seeing each other don't they?" She sounded exasperated knowing that it was the sort of crap dayshift would make up.

"Well, yeah."

"We're not, so don't worry about it."

Catherine stared intently at the younger woman, if she could play this right, then the labs two favourite geeks could get together and maybe they wouldn't have to worry about the uncomfortable silences that fill the room when both are present.

"Hey, no, I'd love to see Grissom pull his head from the microscope, give him a chance."

"I am, I've been giving them to him for years." She sighed.

"You know Grissom, he's a little enigma. If he's asked you to be the one to stay with him then he's obviously trying."

"Little enigma?"

"Fine, huge enigma. That's not point. Anyway see what happens over the next week, who knows, maybe he'll start to open up."

"I guess your right, thanks Catherine."

"I'll pop around and bring the guys one day after shift if that's okay."

"Don't see why not, we're sticking to our usual sleeping plan so we'd be awake when you come round."

Sara stood and proceeded out of the office stopping at the door. She turned to the strawberry blonde, waiting for some sort of smart response about her and Grissom, surprised when no such comment made an appearance.

"Good, I'll see you later then."

"Mmhm." She walked out of the office, still gaining the looks from the slacking dayshift lab rats.

* * *

Sara had taken liberties while she was sitting in Grissom's lounge; he was in the shower and probably going to be in there for a while. She took a CD from her overnight bag and paced it into his stereo, skipping towards track eight. Usually Sara didn't bother with music but when she was in the mood she could listen to practically anything. The quick rhythm of drums and guitars rang through the silence as her favourite of all of Alkaline Trio's songs played.

'_I know it's dark here, you know that I'm scared too_

_For some reason right now, of everything but you…'_

She moved to the couch and closed her eyes letting the words drift into her mind. Grissom had managed to walk into the room without her noticing. He was only wearing his trousers; he needed Sara to help him change the bandage. He could tell she wasn't sleeping so he walked over to her and bent down, reluctantly tapping her leg as he went. She didn't move an inch; maybe he should tap her a bit harder.

'…_Kiss me once in the snow, I swear it never gets old_

_But I will promise you I can make it warmer next year…'_

What was this song? As much as he never really listened to 'punk music', Grissom had to admit it was kind of catchy. She still hadn't moved from her position, he tapped her leg one more time gaining a jump and a startled look.

"Sorry, I erm…need your help with something."

"Sure what?" She looked down and realised that he was shirtless. She was going to start babbling again, dammit.

"I need help with changing this bandage."

"Mm…we…yeah...okay."

"Are you alright?" He could clearly see her discomfort but he couldn't help being amused by the sight.

"I'm not sure."

"What?" His voice showed a hint of concern.

"Never mind, I'm fine." Sara gave her head a slight shake. "Where did you put the surgical tape and spare bandage?"

"They're in the first aid kit. It's in the bathroom."

Sara stood up from the love seat and stepped slowly towards the bathroom trying her hardest to not look back at Grissom's bare chest. He had moved to sit on the coffee table, peeling off the bandage with care.

'…_From here I can hardly see a thing_

_But I will follow anyone who brings me to you_

_For now, forever, for on and on and on…'_

The wound was still healing, and it was obvious it was going to scar. The patch of skin around the gunshot wound was red and bruised. Grissom was so engrossed with prodding it, he didn't notice that Sara had come back into the room and turned off the music.

"Grissom?"

"Hmmm?" He kept pushing his finger into the sore flesh around the wound and winced every time he found a sore spot.

"Stop poking it."

Sara was watching him from across the room a little discouraged at his behaviour, what the hell was he doing? She slowly walked over to him; he still hadn't looked up from his constant probing.

"What?"

"Your erm 'hole', stop poking it." _Did I just say that?_

"Oh right sorry. Do you think it will look like a third nipple when it's fully healed?"

"Huh...What?" Slightly startled form his comment she stopped and gave him a 'what the hell!' look.

"Do you think it will look like a third nipple?"

"When did you take your pain killers?"

"About five minutes ago why?"

"Cause now I know why you asked that. Let's just sort out your bandage."

Pulling out the bandage, she cut enough to cover the injury and placed it on his chest. "Hold it." He pulled up his hand and made contact with hers, sending a jolt of electricity through each other. Without making a scene, she continued to attach the bandage to his chest.

"How's that one?" She asked pointing down to the other small covering on his abdomen.

"It's fine, this one hurts more."

"Ahh, your third nipple." They both laughed. "Catherine said she'll come round with the guys one day."

"That'll be okay. What else did she say?"

"That Ecklie's been spreading rumours about us."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Three guesses what it's about." Grissom sighed. "You tell her what we're doing?"

"Yeah, she seemed slightly disappointed." They both let out another laugh and shook their heads at their estranged colleague.

* * *

"Do you want to play a game?" Sara asked out of boredom, they had been sitting staring at the wall for nearly half an hour without saying a word. 

"Like what?"

"Eye spy?"

"I'm not eight!" He protested.

"What do you want to do?"

"Talk?"

"Oookay, about what?"

Hearing Grissom saying that he wanted to talk was, well different. He wasn't one for really long conversations and small talk made him experience great discomfort. Especially when it was the two of them on their own.

"About what happened."

"I don't think it' a good idea to go through it now." Sara had spoken to nurse in private about Grissom's amnesia, and was told that it wasn't a good idea to force the memories out of him. Speaking to him might cause his memory to return but the effects could cause him some possible 'trauma'. She told her that it was best to let him remember by himself. "I know it must be hard to not remember something like this, but it's best you let your memory return by itself."

"I'm not going to argue with you. That will just get me a death glare." Sara had instantaneously smacked him lightly on the arm and Grissom mocked pain. "What were you listening to earlier?"

"Alkaline Trio, why?"

"It was catchy; I forgot to ask you that's all."

* * *

Sara woke up with a start, she heard something and the haze clouding her brain was slowing her down from realising what it was. She moved herself to sit at the side of the bed and thanked god that Grissom didn't keep his bugs in the spare bedroom.

The door creaked open slightly and she took a step into the hallway, the bad thing about being asleep during the day was the light that pierced its way through crack in the curtains and blinds. Sara winced slightly trying to adjust her vision to see around the parts of the house that were in sight. Then she heard the muted noise again and it appeared to be coming from Grissom's room.

Taking cautious steps to his room, she may be overreacting but she was there to look after him. Thinking a minute that it would be better to be safe than sorry, she walked further down the hallway where she could hear the voice and it was distinctive of Grissom's. His door was slightly ajar so she poked her head through and saw him tossing and turning, mumbling inarticulate words.

Walking further into the room and reaching his bed, she gently shook his shoulders trying to wake him up as calmly as possible.

"Hey Griss." Sara whispered.

"No…le...leav…leave…her!" He said faintly, she was thoroughly confused with the possibilities of what he could dreaming about, or in this case, what he was having a nightmare about.

"Hey, Grissom, wake up your having a nightmare." She shook him again, this time gaining a response.

"Huh? What?"

"You were having a nightmare." She repeated, his facial features softening at her gesture.

"Oh sorry, a visit from Monsieur Cauchemar. He's getting a little annoying." Grissom explained whilst trying to sit up without hurting himself.

Sara stood straight and realised that he had just said something in French, taking a minute to remember what 'Cauchemar' translate to. "Mister Nightmare?"

"Very good. Did I wake you? Hmmm stupid question, you wouldn't be standing there if I didn't."

"Yeah but it's not a problem, what did you dream about?"

"I…I…erm…can't really remember."

Grissom did know what his dream was about, he was too afraid to tell Sara. He'd remembered parts of the attack but it was still bleary, he could hear the man's voice threatening Sara just before he was shot. When he was ready and he'd recollected more, he would talk this through with her.

"I'll go get you your painkillers then you can go back to sleep."

"Okay." She turned to leave and head towards the kitchen but stopped when her name was called before she reached the door. "Sara…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

She smiled at her supervisor and he riposted the facial gesture. "Me too."

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: Well this chapter was slightly longer than normal; it was fluffy in places right? Hehe GSR will make its full appearance soon. Although I'm feeling rather crappy, I have a sore, scratchy throat D: Did you know there is a TV channel called 'Dave' lol Reviews please! **_

_**A/n2: The song used was Alkaline Trio - Every Thug Needs A Lady. I love Spiderman :P **_


	8. Bullet With Butterfly Wings

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes. Let's make note that Sara hasn't already opened up to Grissom, as we wouldn't be that far into season five.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters believe me I'd love to but I think it's just fine as it is without me spoiling it. I would however, settle for meeting the cast. I do not have a Beta therefore all mistakes are mine. **_

_**Thank You to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please continue to send them in even if they only say one word!**_

_**R.I.P Casey Calvert  
**_

_**xChapter 7x**_

"So what do you think is going on?" Warrick, Nick, Greg and Catherine were all sitting in the break room waiting for some new cases to come in, it was another slow night in Sin City and the team decided to take part in some of the office gossip and play on Nick's new NFL Xbox game.

"I would probably say it is what it is, you know what those two are like." Nick replied to Warrick's question, frantically pressing the buttons on his controller.

"Anyway Sara will give in to my irresistible charm soon so I wouldn't worry." Greg interrupted with his eyebrows waggling in a suggestive way causing everyone to burst into fits of laughter.

"Yeah 'cause Sara isn't completely and madly in love with a certain entomologist."

Catherine was certain that something would happen between the two but interfering with it would just cause problems. As much as she would love to push them in the right direction, it was best to let them go at it themselves. Besides, she had plans to take everyone round Grissom's after shift; maybe they'd see some sort of change in the two geeks behaviour.

"Who's coming after shift with me to see them?" Catherine asked.

"All of us!" They all replied. Catherine just shook her head and ignored their childlike snickers.

* * *

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Sara had emerged from the shower, drops of water making a trail of her path into the living room where Grissom sat staring at the unused television.

"Better than yesterday. I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay, I suffer from nightmares all the time. I think it would help if someone was there with you." Noticing the slight discomfort Grissom presented, she quickly added more to her double entendre. "To listen."

"And you were, so erm…thank you." He said, completely ignoring her added words. "What are yours about?"

"Things."

"What kind of 'things'?"

Sara sat down next him thinking of whether it was a good idea to pull Grissom into her past after what had happened to him recently. She wasn't stupid anyway, she knew he could remember what he had dreamt about earlier, opening up to him might make him feel and little better and cause him to return the favour. At least he wouldn't feel like he was alone.

"You know the domestic cases that get to me?" Grissom nodded for her to continue. "Well…when I was younger, my father used to…erm…hit my mum. She just sat there and took it and I never understood why." Tears started threatening to fall and Sara couldn't do anything to stop them. Pulling away from his gaze on the unused television, Grissom found her hand and squeezed it gently. "Thing's started to get out of hand and he turned on me, that was when my mother decided to do something…"

Grissom took his chance to speak when she took a minute to try and control her sobs. "Hey…you don't have to carry on."

"No, it's good to get things off your chest." She took a deep breath and began to relive her childhood once more. "She had fought back and grabbed the nearest thing. She stabbed my father until he was lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. I got through life using my brain as my only friend and working here, amongst people who are really monsters made the nightmares resurface."

By the time she had finished, Sara was full-blown crying and Grissom pulled her into a tight hug. Stroking her hair lightly, he placed a small kiss on her forehead. They sat there for what felt hours until Sara had finally regained control of her emotions.

The silence was getting to him and he really needed to get something off his chest. Otherwise it would be, well as she had put it, too late. "Sara…I…I think I owe you an explanation."

"What for?"

"For my answer that I gave you…when…you know." Grissom had ran through what he wanted to say in his head but the words seemed to come out a lot more complicated than he had planned. _Why does she always seem to turn my brain to mush?_

She shook her head. "You don't have to go into this, not now. You made yourself clear before."

"Please, it wasn't what I wanted to say. My mouth spoke before my mind got into gear."

"That seems to be happening a lot lately." If the situation weren't so tense, Sara would have laughed at his clear perplexity.

"I blame that on the meds but I don't have a reason for before." Grissom took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't say 'no' because I didn't know what to do about '_this_'. I said it because I didn't want you to know the real reason why I couldn't go out with you."

"And that reason would be?"

"I…was…diagnosed with Otosclerosis and I was looking for my doctor's number in my Rolodex so I could organise surgery. I didn't want anyone to know just incase the worst happened. I guess I said no because I was scared."

As soon as he had said it, she wanted to tell him that she knew and berate him for telling Brass but the direction this conversation was going she decided against it and let him have his say.

"You could have told me, I wouldn't have thought any less of you, neither would the guys. This is my problem, we were great friends and since I moved here it's like you'd be better off if I left."

"That's not true, I'm glad you're here. This thing we have, it's what I'm hiding from, not you per se."

"Your also scared about the risk." _Shit! I shouldn't have said that._Sara cringed at the possible argument that could arise.

"Sorry?"

"I heard the interrogation, if you just told me that in the first place I would have let it be. The way you act, it's so confusing."_ Shut up motor mouth! _

"I know, and for that I'm really sorry. Every time I speak to you the wrong things come out and…aghh." Grissom was having too much trouble getting his feelings across and the last thing he wanted to do was exacerbate things.

"So what are you trying to say?"

"You know what, I'm not going to bother because I'll try and say something that will come out sounding like Kenny from South Park." Before Sara could react, Grissom had reached round her obstructing frame and cupped her face before bringing her to him, kissing her gently on the lips.

Sara felt his soft lips on hers and she was taken by surprise, not wanting to miss the opportunity she had wanted for the past few years, she reciprocated and let their tongues meet in a passionate kiss.

Gasping for air they both reluctantly let go, taking a minute to shift on the small couch so Sara was pinned underneath him. Claiming her mouth again, something resonated through the room as they realised someone had knocked on the front door.

"Rrrrr!" Sara growled as Grissom moved his mouth to place soft kisses on her throat and neck.

"Leave…it." He spat out between kisses.

She giggled. "It might be Catherine."

"So?"

"She knows were here and if we don't answer then we'll have some explaining to do."

"True." He regrettably shifted off her and pulled Sara to her feet, feeling a loss of body contact.

He walked over to the door and opened it to find the impatient group known as the night shift fronted by Catherine and Brass. Nick made an appearance behind the two and held up a large paper bag.

"We got Breakfast!" He exclaimed.

"Hey guys, thanks." Grissom took the bag from the Texan and moved to the side to let the group pass him. Shutting the door, he turned round to find Catherine hugging an uncomfortable Sara, an amused Brass watching Greg bounce around looking perplexed at the size of Grissom's townhouse and Nick and Warrick arguing about how much they should bet on tomorrow's game. _The Gang's all here. _He sighed and joined in with the events.

* * *

After finishing off a large amount of pancakes, muffins, bagels and coffee, the gang started to talk about recent cases that – even though were upsetting for the family – they found rather comical.

"Yeah there was this guy who had a financial problem, like everyone else in Las Vegas and he decided to take care of his problem by killing his twin brother and assuming his identity." Catherine began, receiving giggles from her co-workers except Grissom and Sara who were looking very confounded. "So we go to the crime scene and find the brother lying face down on the floor, David turned him over and found that he had suffocated."

"How's that funny?"

"Well the guys twin had super glued his mouth, nose and eyes shut. He couldn't have been dead long because he also had a huge erection." With that everyone in the room burst into laughter, she continued once she had managed to stifle the cries. "After analysing his blood and the tox results from his food, we found his brother had spiked it with tonnes of Viagra."

"I bet he made the guys feel bad!" Grissom managed to say which caused giggles to erupt again.

"Right well I gotta go, I'm tired." Warrick stood and patted his supervisor on the back before moving towards the door. "Cya later guys."

"I think we'll follow his lead. Can't wait till you two come back." Greg got up with Nick and Catherine in tow. "Bye."

After they had left, Grissom, Sara and Brass sat in silence. Sara stood and decided to go to bed herself, giving the two men their privacy.

"So how you feeling?" Brass spoke up.

"I'm okay Jim, still a little sore but I'm okay. You?"

"I'm fine, so how's this arrangement going?" Brass seemed to take liberty in friendly advice and doing a little relationship digging.

"What arrangement?"

"Sara staying here. Usually you two are at each other's throats or ignoring one another."

"Well take away working together and we have a pretty solid friendship." Grissom said, feeling slightly stupid considering they had hardly seen each other outside of work before the attack.

"Friendship? Come on Gil everyone can see there's a little more to it than that."

"Maybe but I'm not going rush into this, I'll end up ruining it. I've hurt her enough over the years."

"Yeah and she's stuck by you. I heard what you said to Lurie and as soon as those words registered in my head I knew exactly who you were talking about. I really don't think the 'risk' is your problem."

He held up his hand and gently shook his head. "You don't need to give me this speech."

"Nah you need to listen…" Grissom managed to cut him off mid 'I know what's best because I've been there myself' speech.

"No I've already gone through this with her, she knows how I feel."

"So you've talked about it, anything else?"

Grissom smiled at the events from a couple of hours before. "Well I kissed her earlier and that's when you guys showed up. I haven't had a chance to hear her reaction."

"Oops sorry Gil. Just make sure you don't screw this up or I'll screw you up. She's like a daughter to me."

"I know Jim and I'm not planning on it, you scare me too much." The two older men let out small laughs.

With that, Jim stood and shook Grissom's hand. "Good luck to you Gil. See you at work." He stopped at the front door and turned. "We caught the guy as well. He's been arrested and awaiting his trial." With that he walked out of the townhouse and left the entomologist thinking about his new motives.

_**TBC**_

_** A/n: These are getting longer, that's kind of cool and this chapter took ages to write cause I kept trying to watch Manhunter at the same time. By the time I looked back at my laptop I'd been writing the dialogue form the film lmao. Excuse my poor humor with the case they worked! I'm an idiot :D Please take a minute to press the little purple button, write what you think and post your review :D  
**_


	9. Cross Me Off Your List

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes. Let's make note that Sara hasn't already opened up to Grissom, as we wouldn't be that far into season five.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters believe me I'd love to but I think it's just fine as it is without me spoiling it. I would however, settle for meeting the cast. I do not have a Beta therefore all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviews. Please continue sending them in, I appreciate what you guys say a lot and it makes me want to get these chapters up for you quicker. **_

_**xChapter 8x**_

"Can I start work again then?" A glimmer of optimism shone through his features at the possible thought of not staying around the townhouse any longer. Grissom was sat with Sara a few days later in the nurse's station after having his injuries checked on and re-bandaged.

"I don't see why not, you've taken care of yourself lately and I would say that the only thing I'd keep you away from is going back into the field. Stay and finish paperwork or anything else that you can do for another week. You can come back again same time next week and I can tell you if your allowed to get back into doing strenuous activities." She addressed both him and Sara then continued writing necessary information on the clipboard.

"I would hardly say dusting for fingerprints is strenuous." He mocked pouted from being treated like a little kid but he knew it was for the best. He would have said the same thing to any of the other CSI's if they were in the same situation, plus with Sara on his back, there was no way he could get around it.

"Well, either way it's best you stay at the office for another week, I'm sure Miss Sidle will make sure of it." The doctor gave the couple a small smile and left.

"You bet I will!" Sara exclaimed to Grissom giving him a nerve shaking, evil grin.

He sat back, slightly startled. "You scare me when you do that."

"Do you what?"

"Act evil." He mocked shuddered, gaining a smack on the arm. "What?! You can pull it off very well."

"Thank you. Let's get going, you up for some breakfast before shift starts?"

"Uhuh." They stood and left the hospital.

Heading for the Denali, they had a quick argument on who was better to drive. Grissom, the guy with a hole in his chest or Sara, the woman who can't stick to the speed limit. Finally settling on Grissom after he managed to steal the keys and lock himself on the driver's side, they headed off to the nearest diner.

"I'm capable of driving you know." Sara said, feigning anger.

"Yes you are but I need to get back into the swing of things."

"Speaking of which I'm going to take my stuff back to my apartment after shift, you'll be okay on your own now?"

Grissom couldn't help but be disappointed, the past week had been fun getting to know Sara again and it felt like second nature to have her around him and his home. "I should be but…I think we need to talk about the other day."

"What about the other day?" She asked, whilst pulling the Diner door open enough for both of them to walk through.

He decided not to answer until they found a booth. They sat down, he warily took at look at Sara before answering her impending question. "You know, before the guys came round."

"Oh…"

She was a little glad that the guys had interrupted them that day because if things went further, he would tell her it was a mistake and it shouldn't happen again. The last thing Sara wanted was to have her heart broken in two for the millionth time, she thought it would get easier but that was just masking the real problem.

"Oh?"

"Well…I…assumed that it was just a weak moment for you."

"So nothing I said meant anything?" He was slowly getting angry with her; it took him so long to get his feelings out in the open. Grissom did realise that she would probably be sceptical with his intentions at first.

"No it did but you making that move so quickly didn't seem right."

"Didn't seem right? It took me years to get to this stage, forget what was going on in my head and listening to my heart for once."

"That's fair enough but admitting your feelings to me then going straight in for it doesn't seem like the Grissom I know." Sara mentally kicked herself for saying something that hardly made sense but then it would make him think and she would get to stew in silence for a little longer.

"Going straight in for it?"

"Stop it!"

"What?" He said with confusion.

"Picking holes in what I'm trying to say."

Grissom didn't have an appropriate retort and felt lucky when the waitress decided to finally come and take their orders. Sara asked for a coffee and a salad whilst Gil got some pancakes with maple syrup and black coffee. They sat in silence most of the time occasionally making small talk but the tension in the air was so strong that uncomfortable silence was the only way to go.

* * *

"I heard you've got to stay on lab duty for a week." Catherine had walked into Grissom's office without him noticing and plopped herself into the chair across from him. 

Slightly startled by her presence her glanced up and gave her a stern look. "Shouldn't you be at your crime scene?"

"It was an open and shut case. I just came to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine Catherine." Annoyance was slightly audible in his voice.

"Sure?"

"Yes why?"

"You seem a little grumpy."

"That could be because of this." He waved his arm over the piles of case files and paperwork lining his desk. "I thought you said you were going to do some of this."

"I did, it started to mount up again and I knew you wouldn't be allowed back in the field straight away so I thought it would be good to let you have something to do."

"That's sly Willows. I guess your right. Have you seen Sara?"

"She's still at her scene with Nick, why?" _Time for some information fishing!_ Catherine could spin this in the right direction as long as Gil was unaware of what she was capable of, she wasn't doing this for her enjoyment though, the way she saw it was they _needed_ it.

"I need to speak to her."

"What about?" She asked, leaning in towards her friend, receiving a glare that made her sit back.

He pulled off his glasses and clenched his eyes shut before looking at the strawberry blonde again. "Is that really any of your business Catherine?"

"Nope but I'm your friend and I like to think I can help you."

"I don't know Catherine, I just don't understand woman." Grissom stood from behind his desk and began pacing around his office stopping every now and again to look into a specimen jar he forgot he had.

"No, you don't understand people."

"Fine but women are more complicated."

"Remember who your talking to Gil." Catherine gave him a stern look and started to put her plan into action. "What have you done this time?"

What was it he was having problems with? This was confusing and one of the reasons why he didn't want to pursue Sara in the first place, but then if this is what he wanted then he'd just have to find away around the obstacles. "What do I do? This wasn't exactly how I hoped it would pan out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've told Sara how…how I feel about her and well, she won't except it. I can empathise with her; I know the way I've treated her must make her doubt anything I say but I've finally realised how I feel and now she doesn't believe me."

"I can't say I blame her. Just prove your worth, that's all you can do. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No no, I've got to do this on my own. Thanks Cath." Grissom shook his head and gave Catherine a small smile.

"Anytime."

She rose from the chair and walked out of the office leaving Grissom to stew over what he was going to do next. Shift was nearly over and finishing paperwork was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

The townhouse was quiet; nothing could be heard apart from the light tapping of raindrops against the bedroom window. Grissom had pulled all the blinds down and curtains closed, refraining from any lights passing through. 

He'd stumbled into his bedroom and flopped down on the large bed hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before breakfast, Sara instantly flooded his thoughts and he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at that precise second. Through the rest of the shift she hadn't made an appearance from her crime scene, he was slightly worried but passing through the lab he had heard Catherine and Warrick speaking about the traffic surrounding the strip and decided her and Nick were just stuck. _Hopefully._

Finally managing to drift off into a peaceful slumber, visions of his attack came violently, turning his dreams into vivid nightmares.

_Shoving the attacker away from pinning him to the wall, he ran towards the gun to kick it away from the slump lying on the floor. Being too slow, the man had grabbed hold of Grissom's foot and pulled him to the ground._

_He couldn't figure out how he'd manage to be pulled down so easily but before he could bring himself to his feet, the attackers foot made contact with Grissom's stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him. A few quick footsteps rang around the walls surrounding the dark alley and soon Gil was facing the barrel of a gun. _

"_Do as I say and I won't hurt her." The attacker growled through clenched teeth.  
_

_He'd gasped for breath trying to find the strength to speak, finally finding the words he spat them out. "No…le...leav…leave…her!"_

_Grissom absently swung his leg aiming to drop the attacker to the floor again when he heard a few loud bangs. _

Someone was at the door.

"GRISSOM!"

Grissom startled out of his sleep, beads of sweat slowly rolling down his forehead to his cheeks as he tried to calm down his erratic breathing. He looked around the darkened room and tried to pin point exactly what the noise was until he heard it again, this time registering in his brain where it was coming from.

"GRISSOM!" Sara was banging on his front door, she had heard from Catherine that he wanted to speak to her and the older woman had implied what he wanted to talk to her about. She decided it was best to get whatever he had to say over and done with and went straight to his townhouse after logging in the evidence herself and Nick had collected.

Walking slowly through the house, Grissom finally reached the front door and opened it to find a very worried looking Sara Sidle on the other side.

"Sara? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." Seeing her exasperated supervisor's face she became a little more concerned with why it took him so long to answer. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He rubbed his cheek and tensed his facial muscles. Feeling a little more relaxed he returned his gaze back to Sara and gave her a small, sheepish smile. "Come in."

_It's now or never. _Grissom moved out of the doorway and let Sara walk through.

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: I know the whole GSR thing is going rather slowly but believe me, I have to build this up and it is going somewhere. Your just going to have to be patient, and be thankful I'm giving you guys healthy doses of fluff :D Press the purple button and tell me what you think, even if it is only one word.  
**_


	10. Ohio Is For Lovers

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes. Let's make note that Sara hasn't already opened up to Grissom, as we wouldn't be that far into season five.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters believe me I'd love to but I think it's just fine as it is without me spoiling it. I would however, settle for meeting the cast. I do not have a Beta therefore all mistakes are mine. **_

_**A big Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story and reviewed, each and everyone of your thoughts mean a lot to me. I try and reply to them but sometimes I just can't get round to it. Sorry for this update taking so long, I had to rewrite the whole chapter.**_

_**xChapter 9x**_

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here." Sara said in a monotone voice. She moved to sit on one of the breakfast bar stools positioned on the opposite side of the kitchen. Grissom was stood a few feet away from her, staring at her tense form.

"I have a pretty good idea but you know what I'm like. I might need clarifying." He gave her a half shrug and a playful tone. Still taking in her profile as she looked over one of his walls plastered with butterfly specimens.

She turned back to face him and they both smiled but the brunette's had soon left her face. "It's about the other night and Catherine said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yeah. I do. Ironically, about the former."

Scratching his lightly greying beard, he thought for a moment of the best possible way to tell her what he was feeling without stammering and saying something out of context. Trailing his hands to his cerulean eyes, wiping away any left over tears that could be classed as proven evidence of the rattling nightmare he had suffered minutes before.

Grissom soon remembered Sara waiting impatiently near the kitchen, the concern was still evident on her face and he could see the impending question of how he really was, gently resting on her pink lips. Knowing Sara and her persistence far too well, he was sure she wouldn't give up until he told her the truth.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" He really didn't want to answer the question but then it gave him some time to warm up the conversation and tell her what was crashing around in his brain for so long.

"I was sleeping and I had another nightmare."

Sara bent her head as if to study him like a piece of evidence. "What about?"

"The…the attack." He walked over and joined Sara on the stool positioned next hers. "I remember most of it."

"You okay to talk about it?" She said softly.

"I'm not sure."

"Talk it through with me. As I said before, it's good to get these things off your chest."

Sara had opened up to him, her story was now burned into his memory and he could only imagine how hard it was to recite it to someone else. She had now given him the opportunity and he could only see it as being fair. Grissom had been a very private person, growing up in solitude, he'd never had someone to lean on and if he had to be completely honest, it was the way he wanted it. Things he needed to say always came out more coherent when he wasn't thinking but before he could interpret what he was saying, Grissom's mouth began to move.

"I had moved around the perimeter and found myself in the alley. I started processing but there wasn't anything of importance in the garbage cans or dumpsters. I was going to come back to the body but an obscure amount of boxes looked too conspicuous." Grissom had paused, he took a moment to decipher the images that were running through his mind and squinted his eyes in thought. "I'd moved over to take a look and felt a gun dig into the back of my head. Something registered in my head and I knew whatever was happening was going to be bad. Before I knew it, I was pressed into the wall."

The familiar, salty liquid began to form in his eyes and Sara had caught a glimmer of light shine from the slowly forming tears. Feeling as if nothing she could say would comfort him, she reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"He spoke in a low voice, he threatened you. At that point he had let his guard down and i took a leaf out of your book and fought back, i pulled myself from his grip and the gun went flying. We'd basically swapped positions and i had him against the wall...I can't remember the rest, it's still a little fuzzy."

Sara couldn't believe that he had risked his life in order to stop this man from coming after her. "He threatened me?"

"Yes." Grissom's features were stoic and his voice lacked any distinct signs of emotion.

"What did he say?"

"He...he...argh!" He growled at the clear frustration to say anything involving Sara's well being, if he tried to dodge this question, she would inevitably bring it up again at some point. "He threatened to shoot me if i didn't get rid of the evidence and then...rape you. It scared me to think something like that would happen to you, i wasn't prepared to just stand by and let it transpire."

The room fell silent and without thinking, she began to cry. Taking his cue, Grissom changed the subject and decided to let her in on what he wanted to say to her originally.

"Listen, Sara, when we spoke the other night i meant everything i said. I had treated you unfairly these past few years and i can understand if your unsure of my intentions. Please believe me, I'm not planning on running away from this." He squeezed her hand again so she looked up from the hole she was boring into his floor and see the emotion lining his eyes.

"We do this a lot." She looked down at their hands hoping he'd get her point.

"Do what a lot?" _Obviously not._

"Squeeze each others hands. I think we use it as a sign." Sara pulled their joined hands up to his eye line.

Grissom smiled as her meaning registered in his head. "We do. I'm hoping it's comforting you."

"It is." She took a deep breath. "We've managed to overcome all the raw feelings between us over the past couple of weeks and I never thought you'd be able to listen to that tiny voice in your head."

"I didn't at first. I think someone's turning up the volume because it keeps getting louder."

They both laughed and a comfortable silence soon took over the room. The two were leaning on the breakfast bar, hands joined, both deciding to stare at the floor. Moments so intensely heartfelt came between the two very few times and when it did, they tried their hardest to enjoy every second of it.

Still feeling like she needed to be clarified, Sara looked up from the spot on the floor and focused on his bright blue eyes. "I don't want you to regret this, that's what I'm afraid of. Things can change and I know that this could be a sign of one but who's to say that you will feel the same way tomorrow?"

"Sara, I've practically been in love with you since we met and I have no idea who or what possessed me to take no action on it sooner. Sitting here and telling you this is the biggest step I've taken in a very long time and to make myself take it back tomorrow would be the hardest thing. When you dismissed what i said earlier in the diner, i got a glimpse of what i made you feel so many times before. I don't think i could cope with that. I am not prepared to hurt you again Sara, and I'm," He paused a moment then waved his free hand between their two bodies for emphasis. "_we're_ in this for the long run."

Grissom tugged on her hand, indicating her to move towards him. He pulled her into a tight hug and spoke softly in her ear. "If you're still unsure then we'll take it slow."

"Okay." Sara pulled away and kissed him on the cheek then resumed her position in his strong arms. "Thank You."

* * *

Warrick was standing in front of his locker, he had been for over half an hour. He was dressed in a dark grey suit and a bright white shirt. Straightening out his tie, Catherine made her way into the locker room and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Court?" She asked casually.

"Uhuh. I'm testifying against Grissom's attacker." Truth be told, he wasn't thrilled to have to attend the court date but someone had to and he obviously had pulled the short straw. Nothing would please Warrick, the rest of the team and most of all Grissom more than to stick the guy behind bars.

He had seen the guy once when Brass proudly dragged him through the hallways of the police department. He was told that the suspects name was Jason Carter; he was only twenty-five and already a cold blooded killer. Catherine had collected the evidence from the scene and tied the same guy to Sara and Grissom's original crime scene.

It was always a depressing sight to see young people turning their lives upside down just to resolve a simple problem. Being young and naïve meant that they never did find the correct and legal solution. This behaviour has always had some sort of effect on the CSI's, no matter how drastic, funny or unusual it was. All they needed to do was remind themselves that they lived in Las Vegas, it wasn't dubbed Sin City for no good reason.

"So you got clawed into it then? Ecklie gave a speech earlier, well more like a rant, about making sure this date wasn't passed off to one of his dayshift minions." Warrick let out a disbelieving sigh and finished getting ready with a quick brush down of his suit jacket.

"He'll do anything just to put us through hell." He threaded a hand through his hair. "Hey, I'll be okay. It's open and shut, every bit of evidence we have ties him back to the murder and Grissom's attempted murder." Catherine stood from the bench and gave Warrick a confident smile.

"Warrick, I know this is hard. Just pull Grissom from the equation and treat it as a simple murder case, it will make things a whole lot easier."

"Thanks Cath." He placed an arm on her shoulder, grateful for the advice and pulled her into a quick hug. "I'll see you next shift." Warrick kissed her on the forehead and left the locker room, making his way to the department Denali.

_This is going to be hell._

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: I realised I was focussing a lot on Grissom and Sara (Even though that's the point of the story!) so I decided to have a scene between Catherine and Warrick discussing the attack. I felt it was an annoying plot hole. Hate it or love it, I don't mind. GSR will make another appearance. Please take a second to review, it won't kill you I promise! **_


	11. Wake Up Call

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes. Let's make note that Sara hasn't already opened up to Grissom, as we wouldn't be that far into season five.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters believe me I'd love to but I think it's just fine as it is without me spoiling it. I would however, settle for meeting the cast. I do not have a Beta therefore all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome :D **_

_**xChapter 10x**_

It had been over a week later and the doctor had given Grissom strict orders to go easy whilst out in the field. He had regrettably taken Sara, who listened to the information intently. She had made sure only the smallest cases would be given to him and Greg was made to accompany him as part of his field training. He reluctantly agreed but was secretly happy that he was allowed to be out of his office that was still surrounded by heaps of paperwork.

The two workaholics had taken a night off so they could go out for their first date, which had abruptly ended with Sara being called in for a homicide whilst Grissom got the enjoyable task of logging in the evidence and filling out more paperwork. He began to understand the reason for the lack of trees in the area.

He was still suffering from his nightmares, although they were never as traumatic as the first few, he was incredulous when it came to having a peaceful sleep.

After whining as much as he could to Sara, she had finally caved and allowed him to take on the murder cases with her. They were called out to a homicide that evening and Grissom had noticeably gained a bounce in his step from eventually being able to feel like a full fledged adult again.

* * *

"Welcome back to the pleasant cases Gil." Brass smugly threw at the entomologist as he crossed under the yellow tape with Sara in tow.

"Nothing is pleasant about crime Jim. What have we got?"

Unwillingly wanting to get on Grissom's bad side, Brass got straight down to business and fished out the details. "Female DB, found by her sister in the master bedroom. Paramedics pronounced her dead at the scene. Appears to have been stabbed."

"Let's go shall we." Sara walked ahead of the two and went straight into the seemingly innocent house.

Quirking an eyebrow at his best friend, Grissom followed her path. Brass could see the happiness rising in his friend's eyes, he turned and went to begin questioning the grieving sister with the smile plastered on his face temporarily removed.

By the time Grissom had reached the bedroom that was occupied by the dead body and his subordinate, Sara was already intrigued with taking pictures of the victim and cast-off patterns that laced the dimly lit walls.

"Found anything?" He asked.

She turned and smiled. "The usual. You want to start dusting for prints? I'm going to check the body before David arrives."

"Sure." He crouched down to open the silver case containing his fingerprint powder and brush, pulling them out he started over in one corner and made his way around room.

After lifting a rather large amount of prints from everywhere possible in the room, he placed them all in a couple of bindle's and covered the seals with bright red evidence tape. "I'm going to go take a look around the perimeter. You still going to wait for David?"

"Yeah he's probably stuck at another scene or something. I'll ring him when I've finished." She waved her cell in front of her and placed it back in her trouser pocket.

"I'll be back in a bit." Grissom said.

"'Kay." Was her only response.

As he made his way out of the house, he noticed the distinct lack of police officers and hoards of people standing around compared to when they had first arrived. Feeling slightly nervous, Grissom made his way around the house looking for anything worth processing. He kept taking quick glances around the area and over his shoulder.

Before he had realised, he was standing in the back alley looking through the garbage. He became aware of his heart beat racing and the moisture gathering on his forehead, before he could consider what was happening, dizziness took over his body and he fell to floor. The walls seemed to close in and he began hyperventilating. _What the hell? _

Sara was just finishing up with David and had headed outside in search for Grissom and Brass. Not seeing the former, she walked over to the homicide captain for an update on any information.

Still seeing no sign of the estranged graveyard shift supervisor, she hoped Jim would know something. "Have you seen Griss?"

"Nope, I thought he was in there with you." He replied pointing the house with his small, black notebook.

"He said he was going to check the perimeter. I'll go take a look." She wandered away from the older man for the second time that evening and headed for the area around the home.

Coming up behind the house she noticed Grissom's torch lying on the floor and instantly thought for the worst. _Not again!_ Taking no more time to hesitate she ran further into the dark alley and saw his slumped form against the wall, trying to catch his breath and visibly trembling.

"Oh my god Grissom. Are you okay?" Kneeling beside him, she took in his profile and laid a hand on top of his.

"I…I can't breathe." He managed to shake out.

"I'll call Brass." Quickly grabbing her cell, Sara dialled his number. "Jim, it's Sara…I've found Grissom…Are any of the EMT's still there? Bring one round to back alley. Quick!"

Gil could only hear part of the conversation but tried to calm himself down before a huge fuss was made about nothing.

A few seconds later, Brass rolled around the corner into the mouth of the alley with an EMT in pursuit. He sat his kit down and Jim pulled Sara away, giving the paramedic room to work.

"Dr. Grissom can you hear me?" He said, his voice slightly elevated.

Trying his hardest to focus on the younger man, Grissom just nodded in response.

"What's wrong with him?"

The EMT pulled out a torch and directed it at Grissom's pupils. He sat for a minute, checking his pulse against the timing of his watch before answering Sara. He turned to look at the two.

"Judging by the shaking, sweating and apparent dizziness I would say he's having a panic attack." The EMT reached for his kit and pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to Grissom. "Breathe slowly in this for a few minutes, you should be okay."

Again he nodded and began to breathe into the paper bag. Sara and Jim stood patiently, staring at the brown material as it inflated and deflated in the same rhythm as Grissom's chest. Soon, Grissom was calming down, breathing properly and the colour was coming back to his face. Sara had to let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't something more serious; after all, he had just managed to sort himself out within different aspects of his life, one of which took far too long in the brunettes opinion.

Once the young EMT had left, with the warning of a doctor's appointment for Gil, Sara had sat beside him until he recuperated and was ready to leave for rest at home. She gave orders to Jim for transportation of the evidence whilst she helped Grissom from the floor and headed towards his Denali.

* * *

Early hours of the morning began to show signs as the bright hues of the rising sun made their first appearance of the day. Thankfully the early hours were never sweltering hot in Nevada and driving through the strip with ease came as a short lived reprieve. 

He walked through into the townhouse and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid and a small glass. Disappointment flooded her features as she made her way to sit beside him. Pulling the two objects from him, the look he shot towards her made her feel slightly uneasy.

"This is not the best thing for you at the moment." She held up the whiskey and glass, wishing it would count enough as an explanation.

"Might as well. There's not really more I can do." Grissom placed his elbows on his knees as he lent forward, dropping his head to his hands, he let out a loud huff.

"Your just not ready for it yet. Gil, you were shot, it's not something you can easily forget." He turned his head and gave her a confused look, and then bringing his eye line to meet hers, he gave her a bright smile. "What?"

"You just called me Gil."

She felt worried that she'd said the wrong thing, although the smile plastered on his face didn't make her feel any different. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope, I believe it's the first time you've every said it to me."

For a minute, the shooting didn't cross her mind and Sara just stared straight at the huge mahogany bookcases lining his walls before remembering the one time in the hospital. "Second."

"Sorry?"

"I called you it when I first saw you in the hospital."

"Oh. First time I was conscious then." He released a humorous breath and his facial features crossed back to looking solemn. "I'm not going to stop going into those scenes."

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to stay away until you speak to your doctor again?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Because it was a one time thing, as you said, I was shot." Grissom shrugged his shoulders and sat back in the chair.

"I think it would put your mind at ease if the doctor confirmed that."

"Maybe." He crossed his legs and let out an exasperated breath. "I'll be fine."

Sara had known Grissom to be incredibly stubborn and gave up her persuasion tactic as a bad idea; instead she's let him have his way this time. "Okay. I've got to get back to the lab, you okay here?"

"Sure. I think I'll catch up on a couple hours sleep."

"Good. If it's okay, I'll come by after shift."

"Yeah that's fine. I'll need my car back anyway."

"Right, see you later." She stood from the couch and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. As she walked through the room she shouted back over her shoulder. "And leave the whiskey!"

He laughed and welcomed the silence that enveloped him. Looking from the bottle of whiskey to the space in which Sara sat previously, he picked it up and placed it back where he had got it from. Grissom walked to the bathroom, had a long shower and took those few hours of sleep he offered himself.

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: Why do I always add an authors note? I guess we'll never know :P Hit the little purple button down there please! Reviews are awesome :D Plus it's nearly Christmas! **_


	12. Screenwriting An Apology

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes. Let's make note that Sara hasn't already opened up to Grissom, as we wouldn't be that far into season five.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters believe me I'd love to but I think it's just fine as it is without me spoiling it. I would however, settle for meeting the cast. I do not have a Beta therefore all mistakes are mine.**_

_**xChapter 11x**_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Looking over towards the door, figures moving past became blurry. His legs were poised and ready to go out from under him. Against his bought with the sudden dizziness he managed to take the remaining steps to his office chair and sat down. Thankfully Sara was nowhere in sight and there was no more risk of being hounded about staying off emotionally rattling cases. Reaching into his draw, Grissom pulled out the prescribed diazepam and popped two into his mouth, drawing the bottle of water near that perched on the edge of his desk to follow.

He tried his best to keep from having the panic attacks but they didn't seem to stop causing turmoil on his bodily functions. The first time at the the crime scene was scary, and he could understand why it had happened. Two weeks on and recalling his mental tally, he had suffered from fifteen, a few of which Sara knew of. Grissom knew it was wrong to keep these things from her but she would only draw him back from becoming a fully stable human being, even though his doctor had said he wasn't completely stable from having these 'episodes' as she so gently put it.

Beginning to get control of the haziness that was obstructing his eyesight, Grissom started to feel slightly better and thankful towards Sara for telling him to take half of his meds to work. Carrying around Diazepam wasn't something that he would usually do in situations like these because he knew that you could slowly become addicted to the chalk like disks. That's why, when no one was around, he would pull out the paper bag option instead. This 'episode' though, was unusually stronger than the last.

Grissom fixed his gaze upon his watch and noticed that he was ten minutes late for assignments. If he took any longer, someone would be wondering where he was and no doubt, he would be in deep shit if they saw him like this. He gave it a few more seconds and slowly stood. Finding a visible reflection in one of his specimen jars, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a few deep breaths. The criminalist took a couple of steps to his office door, when he gained the confidence that he was okay to walk normally, he made his way to the break room. Albeit a little slow.

"Hey Griss." Came a greeting from the Texan standing by the coffee machine. "Your a little late, you okay?" He laughed slightly, Nick had rarely seen the big boss late for assignments.

"I'm fine Nicky, just got a little caught up in my office." He lied. Changing the subject , he read the assignment slips. "Catherine and Nick, you have a DB at Circus Circus. Sara and Warrick your with me, we have a double homicide out on Horizon ridge. Greg your in the lab tonight."

"Aww man." Greg groaned, looking slightly dejected. He sauntered out of the break room whilst everyone gave him amused smiles.

The team piled out of the room except Sara, leaving Grissom to wonder why she was giving him yet another disappointed stare.

"Can I help you?" He asked feeling a little worried about her response.

"No Gil. Your the one who needs help."

"I'm not following you."

"You just had another panic attack. I'm not stupid." She sighed and turned to look away from him. "I've seen you have them enough times to know when you've just recovered from one and this time isn't any different."

Grissom knew he was busted when he first caught sight of her face, he couldn't help but feel guilty and ashamed of not being able to show her more sides of him. Whether they were bad or good, she'd done most of the opening up and he just didn't feel comfortable with pulling his guard down. Even if it was for _her_. "Sara..."

"No! Don't do this to yourself. There gradually getting worse and now your hiding them from me!" Her voice was gaining volume with each word she spoke.

"Your shouting please calm down."

"Why should I? You nearly died over a couple of months ago, your suffering from chronic panic attacks and you refuse to get help! Jesus Gil, if you end up killing yourself I'm not sure I could cope!"

"I'm not going to kill myself Sara. I don't want you to worry about me."

Sara's brown orbs began to well up and she moved closer to Grissom so that no one could over hear. "I will worry about you Gil, we're in a relationship how can I not? Even so, if we were just friends I'd still be scared shitless about your behaviour. Sort yourself out, please. If not for yourself, then for me."

"There's nothing to sort out Sara. They'll go eventually. What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll just do something about it." She brushed his cheek but removed hand when realising that they were standing in a public place. "What is it that your hiding?"

Grissom looked at their feet, merely a few inches away from each other and sighed. He'd done the wrong thing_again._ "If you want the truth Sara then here it is, I was shot and nearly died and now I'm suffering from panic attacks. I am _scared_. Some nightmares mange to break through in my head, they are haunting me. Okay? I could lose everything because my mind isn't functioning as it was, then what person would I be?"

"You would still be the same person as you are now and you wouldn't lose me, not ever. I will promise that to you. Take a few days off work, go see your doctor again and see if there's anything else she can tell you. The longer you put it off, the worse it's going to get."

"How can you promise that? Who's to say that a few years down the line, you won't fall in love with some younger guy? I'm nothing special Sara."

The biggest fears from the back of his mind came roaring out of his mouth before he could stop them. After all this time, he'd got his reasons out in the open and he was pretty sure that it may calm his subconscious. On the other hand, the bitter taste of regret lingered on his tongue and the face of one very pissed off CSI level III begged to differ.

"After all this, after everything that's happened, you still don't trust a word I say to you?"

"I'm just really not seeing your attraction to me. I'm pushing fifty, I love bugs and I'm not one for excitement." Maybe that would explain his reason, maybe she'd understand his doubts.

"I really can't believe I'm hearing this from you! Seriously Gil, are you that blind?" Maybe not.

Sara narrowed her eyes at him and proceeded to storm out of the break room, from that point, Grissom knew he had made a rather large mistake. The only thing on his mind now however was, would she be better off without him and his emotional baggage?

His extremities began to feel heavy, dropping himself onto the couch, he pulled out his cell and continued to call Warrick.

"Brown." Came his answer after only a couple of rings.

"Hey Warrick, somethings come up. Would be okay if you and Sara worked this case without me?"

"Yeah sure. Talk to you later." Grissom snapped his cell shut and looked at it. _Now I'm running away again._

He rubbed his eyes, hoping to rid any signs of fatigue from his face. He positioned his head to the beak room door, replaying Sara's hasty exit when he saw Greg placed oddly in the doorway. Furrowing his brows, he looked over the young man's demeanour and instantaneously knew he was acting stranger than usual.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Erm...Long enough." Greg stammered, he slowly made his way further into the room. "I wanted to...get some coffee and i sorta overheard."

"That's eavesdropping Greg."

His confidence began to grow and started talking. "I know but when I heard what Sara said and saw the look that was on your face, I knew you needed clarifying."

"Clarifying? Greg, your seriously not going to give me relationship advice are you?"

"Nope, I'm giving you Sidle advice." Even Grissom had to smile at that. The gesture was soon relinquished when he remembered who he was talking to.

"What makes you think you know what's going on in her head?"

"You under estimate me, Bug man. I know that most of the time I'm either head banging to extra loud music or generally mucking around but I do know a thing or two."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." The entomologist really wasn't in the mood for pissing around with the boy, and the only way he could think to get him off his back was to just humour him.

"Firstly she's right, you need to sort out those panic attacks of yours. Secondly, your not getting what she feels for you."

"You do realise none of this is your business." An irritated Grissom said.

"Heyyy, I know that but I've got a pretty solid friendship with Sara and you look like you could do with the info."

"Okay, carry on." _Humour him! _

"Right. You say she might go off with a younger man? Well, really she wouldn't do that, it's not her style to just use men like their disposable cell phone's and since before she moved here, she's had a thing for you and hasn't had a boyfriend whilst actually being here."

The older of the two let out a deep sigh and said his name as bitterly as possible. "Hank."

"They were friends. Nothing more. Believe me Grissom, Sara wouldn't leave you just like that. She's been in love with you for years and I know you feel the same way. You just need to trust her sense of perspective."

At that second Grissom felt a little respect for the man, even though at times he was slightly immature. The job needs perks, people come and go thinking this job is the easiest thing to do. Really, it's not, every case has its place written in your mind and if you can't find that outlet, then it will slowly eat away at you. Greg seemed to have endless amounts of outlets and Grissom never really felt that he'd need coaxing, if anything, Grissom was slightly jealous.

Each word he'd said had sunk into his brain and once he'd understood each one's meaning, Grissom knew Greg was right. He turned to look at the retreating young man and smiled. "Thanks Greg." _Who knew I'd find my answer with Greg?_

"No problemo boss man." Nonchalantly came his reply.

* * *

_Flowers? No she likes plants, vegetation, something that won't die in a few days. This better work. _Chills through the air, tingling his spine or was it just nerves? There's a light on so she must be awake, she hardly ever slept anyway.

He'd been standing outside her door for about ten minutes now and he still hadn't found an ounce of courage to knock. Holding a Venus Flytrap in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other, he began to wonder how he was actually going to knock. Setting the wine on the floor he placed a clenched fist to the door briskly and quickly picked it up again.

Sara had been trying to watch a film, trying to help her mood from the earlier argument, to no avail. She'd become agitated at Grissom's neglectful behaviour. She was about to try and have a few hours sleep when someone had knocked on the door, for a couple of seconds she considered just leaving it but then everyone at her apartment complex knew she would be asleep right now, it had to be someone from work._Three guesses who._

She reached the door and looked through the peephole seeing the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"What do you want Grissom?"

_She's gone back to calling me Grissom. Not good._ "I need to talk to you, please let me in."

Not wanting to start shouting through the wooded slab between the two, she opened it, saw his boyish grin and the two items he was carrying. If she wasn't so mad at him, she would have smiled. Instead she turned and resumed her position in front of the TV.

"I'm really sorry Sara. I didn't mean those things I said to you." He handed her the plant. "This is for you, it's a 'Dionaea muscipula' or Venus flytrap in short."

Sara gave him lopsided smile and took the plant from his hands, seeing a white card sitting in the pot, she pulled it out and read the small message.

_**Sara,**_

_**I'm so sorry for being a complete ass.**_

_**Love Grissom.**_

She sat back down and refused to look at him. "Why did you say them then?"

"I don't know. They are my..._were_myinsecurities. I was enlightened though."

Grissom was unnerved but took every ounce of his energy to shrug it off. He walked over to the couch and sat on the coffee table opposite Sara. His hand reached for hers and entwined their fingers knowing that it was his turn to send her comfort.

"Enlightened? How?"

"Greg, unusually. He heard our argument and gave me his input. I guess he opened my eyes for me. I just wanted to apologise." He used his free hand to reach for her chin and make eye contact. He gave her a reassuring smile then moved his hand to cup her cheek.

"As much as I'd love to shout and scream at you, I'm not going to. Just promise me one thing." She said whilst leaning into his touch.

The feel of his hand against her face became distracting, and all she wanted to do was bask in the soft skin melting it's way into hers. Grissom's thumb began to stroke her cheek gently making her close her chocolate brown eyes in response. He smiled at the effect a simple touch can have, especially on either one of them. Optimism had spread its way throughout the room. He knew he couldn't just lose her after letting something stupid slip from his tongue.

"Anything." He spoke softly.

"You'll keep an eye on your panic attacks. If they get any worse, I want you to make a doctors appointment straight away."

Grissom grinned at her persistence but the amount of pain he must have caused her in the past few hours was enough to make him give in to her demands. "Okay. I promise."

They moved so Grissom could lie on the couch with Sara pressed up against his chest. Now both their hands were entwined, resting on Sara's lap and her head was positioned in the crook of his should.

"Gil?"_Yes! First name! _He smiled brightly even though she couldn't see his face.

"Hmm." He replied.

Sara sat in silence for a couple of seconds before saying what had been on her mind for years."I love you."

"I love you too, Sara. More than anything in the world." He kissed her crown and rubbed his beard lightly on the side of her face.

"Even your bug collection?"

They both giggled like children before he gave her a response. "Even my bug collection."

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: Wow! This is the longest chapter I written so far and all I have to say is, How fluffy was that?! Please press the little purple button and give me your thoughts, I really appreciate them. **_

_**A/n2: Oh and **__**Jenstog**__**, Marvin is debuting next chapter! Which I'm not exactly sure when it will be posted because I haven't finished it yet. Truth be told, I've been avoiding it and Christmas is kinda getting in the way! Long story lol :P I'll get it done as soon as possible.  
**_


	13. Language Lessons, Five Words Or Less

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes. Let's make note that Sara hasn't already opened up to Grissom, as we wouldn't be that far into season five.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters believe me I'd love to but I think it's just fine as it is without me spoiling it. I would however, settle for meeting the cast. I do not have a Beta therefore all mistakes are mine.**_

_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT AND MILD LANGUAGE. IF YOU ARE UPSET WITH SCENES OF AN ADULT NATURE THEN PLEASE SKIP FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! LOL!  
**_

_**Believe me writing the smut was hard – no pun intended lol but if it's bad then I apologise, I had to try it at some point!**_

_**xChapter 12x**_

_**Another Week Later**_

The night was slow, very slow. Work was the last thing on anyone's mind. The team were gathered in the break room, Nick and Warrick were still making bets on who was going to win the next game. They had been playing NFL non stop since Nick had bought it. Catherine had been sipping on the coffee she so graciously flirted from Greg. She was well aware the CSI in training had a weak spot for a little – or a lot – of cleavage. He, on the other hand, was watching the guys fight over the best gaming controller.

Unaware of the constant bickering, Sara and Grissom kept sending casual glances at each other. If anyone were watching. Sara was pretty sure they would have classed it as eye sex. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, she got up from the chair and threw a pen just in front of Grissom on the floor. He stared at her movements, clearly confused as to her motives.

She reached the pen on the floor and positioned herself close to the graveyard shift supervisor, a little too close if Grissom had a say, which, of course he didn't. Bending over, Grissom's eyes widened at Sara's ass hovering very close to his face. If they weren't in public he was sure he would of slapped it. She had caught a glimpse at his reaction and smiled brightly.

Since the two had started a relationship a couple of weeks ago, they had refrained from any sexual contact until they were sure it was what they wanted, well, apart from the half and hour long make out sessions, usually ending with cramped jaws. Of course both were now very much wanting it and the sexual tension was becoming increasingly noticeable. Grissom never really thought too much about sex until Sara had walked into his life but now he couldn't get through one week without having an erotic dream and little Gilbert making an appearance. It was...frustrating.

When the others attention was diverted, Grissom took a quick look around of what he could see of the lab and pulled Sara towards him. "Can't you wait until we get back to my place?" He whispered into her ear, slightly brushing his lips against the smooth skin.

She turned and gave him a seductive smile, "Mmmm that might be hard."

_That's not the only thing that's hard. _He thought, beginning to worry about his predicament.

* * *

The shift had been brutal on the pair and Sara was pretty sure that the time had slowed, either that or someone had been messing with the clocks again. She had been assigned to a case with Warrick, knowing full well that Grissom was struggling as much as she was. To say the least, it would have been murder to work the same case together.

Instead, once she was back at the lab she had found Grissom working on some piece of evidence in DNA. Finding some sort of believable reason to talk to him, Sara had thought of a reasonable question to ask concerning her case.

"Gil-Grissom." She stuttered.

"I thought we got to the stage of using just the one name?" He turned to look at her and have her the famous Grissom grin.

"I came to talk to ask you a question."

He turned the chair he was sitting on so he was facing her directly and placed his joined hands in his lap. "Fire away."

"I..er..forgot."

"Oookay."_How can he act so calm?_

Grissom had always been brilliant at hiding his feelings, everyone always seemed to think he just purely didn't feel. They were wrong, of course he felt but he'd always looked at himself as being weak if anyone saw it. This time had been especially hard, every few seconds, Sara would flash through his brain. He was concerned that if she didn't leave soon, his eye would start twitching.

"I'm going to go now." _Oh thank God!_

"I'll see you later. My place okay?"

"Uhuh." She left terribly quickly. The whole time, Grissom was following her ass into the hallway.

* * *

Grissom's case was becoming slightly less obedient towards his libido and he had to stay behind for a couple more hours of overtime with Nick and Catherine. When he was told, he sent a message to Sara's cell phone. She had given him no reply which only aided in his paranoia of whether she was mad at him.

He'd rushed through processing every last piece of evidence, something that didn't always go exactly to plan, he made a quick mental note to recheck tomorrow. Grissom thought about Sara, how she may have reacted to his cancellation, what she must being doing right that minute. After what happened last week, he decided against going to her apartment, anxious that she might not be in the same forgiving mood. It would be best to give her some time to cool off.

Stepping out of the lab, the cool breeze hit his face, temporarily bringing a lapse in his mind. He wandered over to his car and got in. The mornings were always calming after a long shift and Grissom welcomed it. He pondered over whether his fatigued body would let him have a few hours of peaceful sleep or whether his dreams would be filled with racing images from the attack. Ever since things became better between him and Sara, she had become a roadblock within his vivid memory, stopping any frightening pictures from showing their ugly face. Then, not one to be scared of something superficial, Grissom decided to indulge himself in breakfast first, then try and rest his weary eyes.

Driving down the road, he came across more visions of what a certain brunette could possibly be doing. Needless to say, his body was aching for her and he had fucked it up._ Again._

He'd reached his townhouse when something didn't feel quite right. Grissom looked around before leaving his vehicle. There, catching his eye was Sara's car, parked in it's usual space whenever she came round. _Crap! was she here to start an argument?_

* * *

Sara had closed her case fairly quickly for someone who had nothing but Grissom and unmentionable things on her mind. He had left a message on her cell just before she was about to leave, notifying her that he wasn't going to be able to make it that night. For some reason, she wasn't annoyed, instead a flood of ideas washed her brain. She left the lab with a rather large smile on her face and a thought of what she could do for – or to - the entomologist.

Sara stopped by her apartment to grab a few things before heading to Grissom's. Everything that had happened in the past few months was still hanging in the atmosphere and they needed to get passed it. In some strange way, this is how she thought she would do it.

She found his spare key under the flower pot outside his townhouse. _Very original Gil. _She thought whilst shaking her head disbelievingly. Letting herself in she began to set her plan in motion.

A debate was still playing out in Grissom's head as he stood in front of his own door. Finally the doubt wore off and curiosity took it's place as he pushed the key into the lock.

Once the door was open, he was met with something he didn't expect. The curtains were pulled shut, the only light glowing throughout the room was coming from the five lit candles placed in their individual spots. He walked further in and closed the door behind him.

A voice sounded out to him as he continued to look slightly stunned. "Gil? You home?"

"Yea..." Was all he managed to get out once she appeared in front of him.

Sara stood a few metres away from a very aroused Gilbert Grissom, dressed in sexy lingerie. A black lacy bra covered her breasts and a matching thong left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was down, curled slightly upwards at the ends. In Grissom's mind all he could think to say was, she looked...beautiful.

"Want to...experiment, Dr. Grissom?" She spoke seductively.

"Mmmhmm." Grissom replied whilst walking over to her.

He claimed her mouth in a feverish and desperate kiss, moving as fast as they could towards his bedroom, knocking over numerous things in their wake. Pausing quickly in the hallway, Grissom pinned Sara to the wall and allowed a few seconds of regaining lost oxygen before recapturing her lips with his.

His mouth made its trail across her jaw line to begin nibbling on her sensitive ear lobe. Gaining a throaty moan from his partner, he smiled against the smooth skin of her neck and continued his ministrations. Sara ran her nimble fingers through his greying curls, marvelling in the softness of each strand of hair before pulling his head back up and retaining their passionate exchange of pent up emotions. Grissom picked her tall frame from the floor as she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to his room, silently grimacing from the pain that was flowing through his knees.

Through the cloud of euphoria that was emanating between the pair of geeks, Sara had somehow found the buttons of the entomologists shirt and began undoing each one slowly, revelling in the feel of his skin beneath the fabric. Letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor, Grissom took note of her nipples straining through the lacy prison. Fumbling with the clasp, they both lost their footing and fell to the bed, laughing filled the room until Sara silenced it by placing her swollen lips upon his.

Much to Sara's disappointment, Grissom had separated from their fiery kiss once again to slowly work his way down her long neck, taking precious moments on her clavicle and moved further down to her sternum. He found his desired location and continued to pull the bra from her pert breasts. Pulling a rosy nub into his warm mouth, Sara began to squirm with pleasure.

"Mmmmm." She managed to moan out load.

He didn't move from his position until he felt that the same treatment was required for the other piece of neglected flesh. Sara fumbled around for the button on Grissom's trousers, finally completing her quest, she opened the zipper and tormented him by playing with the elastic of his boxers.

"Gil. I...I need...you." Sara finally choked out.

Grissom moved upwards, leaning over her frame and pulled the black thong from her long legs. He trailed kisses along her calves as he moved to stand up and pull off the rest of his clothes. Gently placing his forearms on either side of her head, he lent down to kiss her.

"I love you." He whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too." They both smiled at each other.

Grissom slowly entered her and watched Sara's face for a reaction. She her clenched her eyes shut at the sheer pleasure this man was providing her. After five long years of working closely with one another, Sara was overwhelmed with the fact that he had finally shown her his other side. They had spent months re-evaluating each other, reminding themselves of the spark that had ignited their attraction from the seminar she attended years ago. Amazingly enough she had found his emotional side intriguing and could only describe Grissom with the famous proverb 'still waters run deep'.

The initial passion had been taken over by the couples carnal desire and he began to thrust quicker into her depths, which only aided in them both becoming so much more closer to the edge.

"Oh! Gil...I'm...Ahh!" She incoherently spat out.

Guttural moans filled the air as Sara reached her climax, she couldn't describe how he made her feel and before anymore unanswered question could come to light, Grissom joined her in the rapture that had taken over their bodies and slumped down next to her, spent and exhausted.

"I'm glad I took overtime!" Grissom spoke after a short while, still trying to regain his breath.

Sara gave him a stern look. "Don't make a habit of it."

They pulled the covers over them and Grissom placed his left arm around Sara's waist, spooning her from behind. Minutes later they were both in a peaceful slumber with smiles plastered to their faces.

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: I am so glad that's over! Seriously I think I'll take a break from writing smut..it's very difficult. Review and tell me whether you liked it or not...that way I can refrain from writing anything crappy again! **_

_** Ohh and Merry Christmas everybody!! **_


	14. Sandpaper & Silk

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes. Let's make note that Sara hasn't already opened up to Grissom, as we wouldn't be that far into season five.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters believe me I'd love to but I think it's just fine as it is without me spoiling it. I would however, settle for meeting the cast. I do not have a Beta therefore all mistakes are mine.**_

_**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write, real life got in the way. You know, Christmas and all that. It's here now and I'll tell you that there is only the epilogue left. Thank Keegan for motivating me :P**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, let's get me to a 100 :D Actually 100th reviewer can have a virtual double chocolate chip cookie and a drink of your choice! **_

_**xChapter 13x**_

A large, gleaming smile was plastered on his face. His mother had once told him that if the wind changed, his face would stay like it. He never dwelled on the meaning, what was the point in that saying? He didn't care for it then, he doesn't now. Grissom was just plain happy.

He'd taken a trip to the hospital for a routine check up. For once, it wasn't as bad as any others he had attended. He was given the all clear, fit as a fiddle she said. That made his day but what gave him the smile, the amused grin pinned from one ear to the other was what she had said. He down sat on the bench and took a deep breath.

* * *

"_So I'll see you after shift?" Sara asked, with one foot hanging out of Grissom's townhouse. _

"_Yep. With any luck I shouldn't be long. I'll see you later" He gave her a kiss on the lips and let her walk away for the night of crime that awaited her. _

_Grissom had scheduled a night off and with Sara's orders, made an appointment with the doctor. He hadn't suffered from any panic attacks or nightmares since they had..well, consummated their relationship. He inwardly smiled at the memories they created that night, or morning in their case._

_CSICSICSICSI_

_He hated hospitals, the smell, the people that were on the verge of death, the occasional incompetent intern that thought medical was their best route for a career. Grissom wanted to be a doctor at one point in his childhood, he settled in as a junior coroner years later. Seeing the mysteries behind the dead and his love of science only fuelled the intense sensation of being a CSI. Since then he hadn't looked back. _

_The attack wandered the halls of his mind for a few seconds when he realised he could have been one of the statistics of gun crimes, another lifeless body sprawled on Doc Robbins table. He shook the thought and reminded himself that he was still alive, very much alive and he had things to live for, someone to live for. _

_By the time morbidity had flown his thoughts, he was seated in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Sitting in them made his back ache and neck stiff. Thankfully he was alone and wouldn't have to wait too long._

"_Mr Grissom?" A voice resonated from the reception desk. He looked up. "Dr. Calvert will see you now." _

_Grissom stood and smiled at the older receptionist and paced through the awaiting door. He was greeted by the familiar face who had helped him a lot through his Otosclerosis and the tribulations that had occurred since being shot. _

_She wasn't a particularly nice looking woman, the lines of her face defined her age and the events that may have unfolded in her life. Her look was piercing and anyone would say her behaviour was edgy. Her demeanour and personality were the complete opposite. She wore the common white coat associated with doctors, under which was a simple, plain, pale blue tee shirt and black trousers. Over the years, Grissom had the pleasure to get to know the woman behind the clipboard and she wasn't anything other than a comforting person and an exceptional doctor. _

_He threw a quick smile before sitting down on the more comfortable chairs. She studied his face for a minute before disregarding any pleasantries. "You look happy." She simply stated._

"_I am." Grissom retorted before moving his gaze down towards his clasped hands. As much as he knew she was a warm person, her eyes seemed to intimidate him and keeping eye contact was exceptionally difficult. "I'm here for a check up."_

"_I see and how are your panic attacks?"_

"_They have stopped. I haven't had one for awhile." _

"_Well that is good news. Generally they don't just leave so I must warn you that they can resurface at anytime in the future." She stopped for a second before considering something that dawned on her mind. "So they've stopped, what do you think has changed?" _

"_Nothing too sinister. I've got back into working and I have regained the relationship I lost with one of my CSI's." The words rolled off his tongue without any further thought. _

"_Is that all this CSI is?"_

"_No, she's...I suppose my girlfriend." What would you call her? 'Girlfriend' had always seemed like a teenage term but then, Grissom never really had that experience as a kid. _

"_How are things going between you two?" _

"_Great actually. She helped me get back on my feet, she stayed at mine for over a week. I guess we had been dancing around each other for years now, we spoke a lot of our feelings and set aside our insecurities and went with it." _

"_Is she the reason for your happiness?"_

"_Yes. Yes she is." This realisation brought another smile to his face. "I thought you were a doctor not a psychologist."_

"_I am. Continue please. I believe I'm seeing a pattern here." _

_Grissom narrowed his eyes and continued. "Well we decided to just take it slow. I don't blame her, I was a bit of an asshole. She surprised me last week, I'm not giving any details but lets just say we gave into our urges." _

_She smiled. "Is that around the same time you stopped having the attacks?"_

_Pausing for a few seconds, Grissom considered what Dr. Calvert was saying and played around with the thought in his head."Uhuh...Wait? You don't think that **that** could have stopped them?"_

"_I'm not ruling anything out. Especially after everything that has gone on in the past few months. Let's just say you were long overdue for something good to happen." _

"_That's strange." They both laughed uneasily. _

"_Indeed it is. Okay, have you been having any pains in your chest or abdomen?"_

"_Nope. They're fine." _

"_Right, well I don't see any other reasons for you to be here. Fit as a fiddle." She shone her bright, white teeth in Grissom's direction as he stood to leave. "Good Luck."_

"_Sorry? Oh, yeah. Thanks." _

_He pulled open the door and walked out of the room, out of the distinctly 'clean' smell of the hospital and into the clear night sky or as clear as Las Vegas would let it._

* * *

Here sat the middle aged man, on an old bench, watching the stars glimmer through the night sky. Grissom wasn't thinking, for once in his life, he was focused on the bright luminous balls of plasma over riding the distant neon signs of Las Vegas. Even science couldn't escape his life for a few minutes. His mind blocking out the sounds of people washing up into the city with wishes of becoming millionaires. 

In a way, Grissom had believed that when he moved to Vegas, he would have that same dream. To be one of those hopeful souls getting lucky on the slots or blackjack, then again he was there for his job and only his job. Many of the cases he faced were the results of money and arrogance. Even if his luck did come through for him, he wouldn't change, money is no object. His mother had taught him the value of less meaningful things, possessions that others would consider 'junk'.

He considered going back to work after his doctors appointment but the beauty of the sky beckoned his call, he'd felt he had neglected the solace that the stars provided. Truth be told, Dr. Calvert was right, his new found happiness lies with Sara. Grissom closed his eyes, visualising Sara sitting next to him, enjoying his view. Strangely enough, he could feel her presence, smell her familiar scent over the sparse vegetation and the dry desert of Nevada.

_'Your vision will become clear only when you look into your heart. Who looks outside, dreams. Who looks inside, awakens.' - Carl Jung. _He thought. Grissom had never been privy to the knowledge of what he wanted. Unusually he had been drawn to look outside himself, he saw everyone and everything but never saw himself, his true self. Sara was what he wanted inside and now he finally understood it.

The sun manifested the dark, he followed it's movements from the first point of it's entrance up to where it settled in the early morning sky, bringing light to the dreary city. It wasn't often he was able to bask in the pleasure of seeing the sky settle from night to day, in fact he had only observed it a couple of times since arriving in Sin City. A regret that sat patiently on his list.

Grissom left the warm bench and made his way back to his car. Sara was coming round after shift, he'd make her some breakfast. She loved his pancakes. He grinned.

"So what the doctor say?" Sara asked, talking past the mound of pancakes she had shovelled in her mouth seconds before.

"The usual." He replied.

"Which would be?"

He raised an eyebrow and tried to make his act seem less concerning. "That I'm fine, healthy. Yada, yada, yada."

"Specifics please."

Her persistence and the tenacity that she owned captivated Grissom in so many ways. He instantaneously played the hard game, shutting himself off from people that tried to pry into his personal life but these weeks he had spent getting to know Sara, her likes and dislikes, her pleasures and pain, made him want to play this game for his own amusement. He knew she was always going to get an answer, no matter what she asked.

"That my panic attacks may not occur again. Oh and my chest and abdomen is fine."

Here eyes widened. "No more panic attacks?"

"Not necessarily, she said they could come back." Grissom forked another piece of pancake into his mouth followed by orange juice. Sara's eyes slowly fell back down to normal size and pondered about how he seemed so uninterested in his own health.

"What did she say exactly about you not having any?"

"She said it was probably because I'd found some felicity in my life." She looked up from her plate to be greeted by a warm smile from Grissom, she returned it and looked back down.

"Your making this harder than it should be."

"And that means?"

"There's something your not telling me and it would really be less hassle if you just said whatever it is."

Grissom grinned. "Maybe but it's funny."

"How can you act like a child!" Sara giggled.

"Sorry dear. She said that because I have found something to occupy my time other than dead bodies and bugs, I have developed a sense of elated feelings that are blocking my attacks, so to speak."

"Ever the scientist, good job I can understand 'Grissom'. So where would these 'elated feelings' be coming from?"

"You." _Again no interest! What is he doing? _

"Me?" Sara asked with feigned shock, deciding to play his game.

"Apparently the surprise I came home to the other night had something to do with it."

She glanced over to his rising form that was moving to the kitchen sink and bit back the laugh trying to pass her lips. _Was he being serious? _A small squeak made it past the barrier she was trying to hold in her amusement with. Grissom turned around with a confused look etched into his features at the strange sound.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhm." With that she let the laughter go and ran into the bathroom.

"Strange woman." The entomologist spoke gently to himself, he shook his head and continued with the washing up.

* * *

Catherine and Brass were positioned in the middle of the CSI lab hallway, they were deep in conversation about the previous conviction they had just managed with little evidence and a quick confession from a hormonal teen when Warrick came running round the corner and nearly ploughing the two down. 

"Wow! Warrick! What's the rush?" Catherine nearly screeched as she casually manoeuvred out of the CSI's firing line.

"Sorry Cath, Brass. Can I speak to you two in your office please?" He replied, looking slightly distressed.

"Why?" Jim intervened.

Warrick turned to look at the homicide captain. "If you come in there, you'll find out." He said pointing to Catherine's tiny office.

"I'm kinda busy though, can it wait?"

"No please, it's important."

Catherine and Jim looked to each other and sighed. "Okay." They said in unison.

The strawberry blonde motioned towards her office and Warrick led the way. He closed the door and turned to look at them.

"You remember Jason Carter?"

Both Brass' and Catherine's eyes widened.

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: This story is coming to a close D: Only the epilogue left, oh and did i mention it has a twist? Well it does! As I said before 100 reviews and you get the cookie :P Press the purple button and have a guess what's going to happen. **_


	15. Epilogue

_**Summary: Grissom is attacked at a crime scene, and he can't really remember what happened. Who is going to help him? A little friendship, a little secret sharing and a fair amount of GSR.**_

_**Spoilers: There aren't really going to be any just small references to a few scenes in past episodes. Let's make note that Sara hasn't already opened up to Grissom, as we wouldn't be that far into season five.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters believe me I'd love to but I think it's just fine as it is without me spoiling it. I would however, settle for meeting the cast. I do not have a Beta therefore all mistakes are mine.**_

_**I have to say a huge Thank you to CR1-GSR who had given me an idea with the review she kindly left :D I'm not sure this ending would have been that great if you didn't! **_

_**Well, this is the end and believe me I would love to carry it on but I think this is as far as it can go. Thank you to everyone who has read every chapter and reviewed telling me how much they loved it! I don't think it would be finished if it wasn't for any of you guys and your encouragement. **_

_**xEpiloguex**_

* * *

_'All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.'_

_**- Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED CUSTODY?!" Jim bellowed at the CSI.

"Like I said, I was waiting outside the court house when the two escorting officers came running towards me saying he'd escaped." Warrick explained, trying to keep his calm.

Catherine placed a hand on her forehead and looked around the room as if she had no idea where she was. "It was his last hearing! He'd be behind bars if your officers did their job!" She was shouting at Brass, who was beginning to edge his way to the door.

"I'll get on it. Believe me this isn't going to go unheard of." He said as he left the office.

Warrick waited for the door to close and turned to Catherine who was still standing in the same position, hope plastered on her face as she realised it could just be some sick joke. He gave her a saddened smile and it soon registered in her head. "They better find him, Sara's not going to be pleased."

"That's what I'm worried about. I'll tell her, okay?" He reasoned.

Catherine nodded and smiled at the taller man. "If she has any problems tell her to call me."

"Okay." With that, Warrick had left and Catherine had fell to her chair.

_This isn't good._ She remembered the number of cases that had repeat attacks, the ones where they had brought in a suspect and let them go in a matter of hours only to find that they had struck again. All the CSI's and police officers were hated when it came to the criminals, Grissom would be no different. _What if he goes after him again?_

* * *

_Was this normal? I feel really light headed. _Grissom was lying down, that much he knew. There was something he could feel on his hand, his head was particularly pounding and it was very dark. He instantly wished he was back at the bench, focussing on the brightly lit stars floating in the sky, watching the sunrise from a close distance, feeling Sara near him._Where was Sara?_

Grissom tried to move his arm, hoping to catch something that will bring him back from the darkness that was wavering his vision. It wouldn't move, they felt like they weighed about ten times more than what they had usually. He was beginning to feel riled up, he wanted to shout but he couldn't move his mouth.

_What the hell!_

* * *

Warrick moved to the door and knocked, he then entered without a reply and looked towards Sara. She looked as if she hadn't slept, clothes were rustled, hair was tangled and her cheeks were slightly red.

"Hey girl." He said softly.

"Hi." Sara said without an inch of movement.

"How you doing?"

He took a seat and placed a hand on top of Sara's, she didn't react or even flinch at his gesture. He read her profile, her body language and knew she was upset, more than upset but they couldn't dwell on it. Sara was a tough person to crack when it came to her personal life. As much as Warrick, Catherine, Nick or Greg would love to know what was going on inside that brain of hers, they couldn't, no one could, except maybe Grissom.

"I'm okay."

"And Griss?"

"The usual. His doctor said he's improving."

"That's good. I..erm have some more bad news for you. Jason Carter escaped custody earlier."

"What?" That did stir a reaction.

"I was waiting for his last hearing to start when the officers told me he had managed to escape. We've got plenty of officers on it now, even Brass is out there."

"Please get him Warrick." Sara pleaded to him, he wanted to pull her into a tight hug but usually comfort of an intimate nature was, pretty much uncomfortable for her.

"They're trying. Listen we've put an officer on the door just incase." He squeezed her hand a stood. "I've got to go, I'll swing by later and let you know how the search is going."

"Okay." A pseudo, happy smile spread on her features, Warrick was sure he would have believed it if her eyes didn't tell a different story. His heart ached for her but there was nothing he could do about it, short of playing God.

Once he left, Sara's attention turned back to her main focus.

* * *

There was familiar voice, he'd heard it so many times before but it had stopped. He hadn't heard it since until it now. Grissom was still fighting the weakness over taking his body and the more he tried the more he felt as if he had made a difference. A couple of times he could have sworn he'd moved but then nothing had come of it.

_Was giving up an option?_ He thought not, he'd been here for...he didn't know how long but giving up definitely wasn't an option. After everything that had happened, the events that had unfolded in his life. Grissom soon found himself longing for that bench again. He remembered the stars, how they reminded him of the glimmer that reflected from Sara's eyes every time he looked into them, seeing each emotion plough through her when they're lips met, right up until the moment her lids covered the chocolate brown orbs. He wanted to cry but he couldn't feel the tears welling up.

_What was happening?_

* * *

Catherine sat in her office, bewildered with thoughts of Eddie, Lindsey, Sam and her mother. Everyone in her life who each meant something. Whether they caused pain, grief, anger or happiness, she loved them and wouldn't be sure what to do without them.

Eddie may have passed on but he was still with her, in her mind and her heart. Lindsey made a living out of hassling her but she was never quite sure where she would be without the little girl. Sam had made mistakes, heck he kept making them even though he was now branded a murderer in her world, Catherine couldn't deny her biological father. Lastly, her mother. She'd thought so much about this woman, about how she carried her weight, how she managed to raise Catherine to be the woman she was now. Thinking it over, she held only respect for her mum. Words could not describe how much she felt for them, as well as all the CSI's she'd learnt to love.

CSICSICSI

Greg padded through the lab looking for something to take his mind off things. There was the break room, occupied by Nick or Hodges' empty trace lab. He ventured for Hodges' private sanctuary, knowing that if he even found out that his foot had made an imprint on the floor, he would have Greg's ass.

Settling himself down he, found an uninteresting spot on the floor and just stared at it. It was funny really, when he first started at the CSI Lab, he was excited and damn pleased that he could go somewhere that had endless amounts of knowledge. He had heard of Gil Grissom from his college days and working with the guy was a huge privilege. People had made their statements, claiming Greg to be immature and stupid with his wacky sense of humour and odd taste in shirts. He had always taken it with a pinch of salt until he wanted to become a CSI, he knew he had to lose the quirky habits. Really he missed his old self but he needed to grow up and become someone Grissom knew he could trust. Thankfully he had done it successfully and he learnt to live with it.

CSICSICSI

Nick was clasping a cup of cold coffee, the stuff that tasted like motor oil with a tinge of mud. He was sitting there for gone an hour, give or take. He wanted something to do, cases had been solved and paper work had been filed.

He took a sip of the coffee, knowing full well that is was cold but made no reaction to show his displeasure. He couldn't explain his reasons for not just going out to buy some from Star bucks but then he couldn't explain the reasons to anything. His dad always told him 'Somethings happened for a reason, Pancho.' Nick thought and considered that now, he would really like to know the reason. He missed his parents, even if they could be slightly over bearing, he missed his sisters no matter how light headed they could become, he missed home but then was Las Vegas his home? Things had changed though and meeting every one of the people he had the pleasure to work with in Las Vegas was never a regret. No, these people were like his adopted family.

CSICSICSI

Warrick didn't quite know what to do, he opened the door to his Denali and got in. 15 minutes later and he still hadn't left the hospital car park. The keys were in the ignition, his hands gripped the steering wheel and yet nothing.

He began to think about how much his life, the people around him, even his personality had changed. He didn't have any family, there was no one to turn to except his faux family. Really, he couldn't ask for much more, yeah he had difficulties with certain members of the CSI team but then who hasn't? Grissom had helped him through his gambling problem, Sara had accepted him for who he was rather than what she had based her first impressions on, Nick was always the playful best friend that he could rely on, Greg gave him the sense of youth he always needed. After all he wasn't getting any younger, Brass was the flittering one who always tried his hardest to give Warrick a hard time but he knew it was just an act to keep him on his toes, Warrick couldn't respect the captain anymore . Then there was Catherine, he always had a soft spot for her. The playful banter they took part in, flirtatious glances and subtle innuendoes. In the end, himself and Catherine were just meant to be a fantasy, one that he wouldn't mind coming to reality.

CSICSICSI

Brass was sat in his unmarked police car still deciding whether he should attend the 245 that had sounded through his radio seconds before. Himself and a team of officers were still out on a wild goose chase trying to find the escaped convict. He wanted to just find the guy and go home.

He looked out of the window, following the movements of anyone he could set his sights onto. Then he couldn't do anything but bring his thoughts to Ellie. When he saw her a few years ago, he wanted to just keep her with him, living in Las Vegas. She wouldn't stay though, she had some sort of with held hatred for him and Jim just couldn't understand it. Ellie was living off the streets, selling herself for her next fix, he never cared for that lifestyle when he worked homicide cases but getting the knowledge of her choice in 'career' changed his opinion. The captain sighed and remembered the sweet little girl he used to come home to, the one who had always something to say, the one who wanted to play with her father but Brass couldn't do it. He couldn't stay and listen to this innocent child because she wasn't _his_. He did try to put it past him and no doubt he loved her enough to call her his own but it just wasn't the same.

* * *

As his brain became more focused, he started to feel slightly normal again, but what do you class as normal? He shook it off, taking note to try and find the meaning later. Instead he tried to move again, tried to pick up one of his extremities. It didn't work. _I'll try again in a minute._

Grissom sat and thought, he looked back at the bench for the third time that day,_ or was it day?_ He couldn't believe it really, something that only seemed like a distant memory served as a quiet, soothing place. Sara was pulled into his mind and he recalled the sun rising, the distinct colours that loomed the sky. It's radiance reminded him of the warm glow Sara effused when she was around him, he loved that feel, she made him remember the person he was inside not who he was at work, on a case. He wanted to smile but he couldn't feel his facial muscles.

_This has to end._

* * *

Sara had been sitting next to Grissom's hospital bed every day for the past month and a half. He had been recovering nicely since he was shot but he still hadn't woken up from the coma he was suspended in. He had mumbled incoherently, skyrocketing his heart rate. It ended in the doctors putting him on Barbiturates, which only induced him into another coma.

By now Sara was slowly losing faith and she wasn't sure what to do if he never did wake up. She still refused to leave his side, even after the team's consideration to get her to have some rest. Admittedly she hadn't slept well since and the times when he had said something, she could have sworn he was talking about her, she couldn't understand exactly what he was saying but it was _something, _it gave her hope. Sara would speak softly to him, squeeze his hand and when no one was around she would kiss his cheek.

When fatigue would over take her body, she would rest her head on his bed and dream about Grissom waking from his deep sleep. He was drifting away from her and this person lying in the bed did not seem like _her_ Gil Grissom.

_Please Wake Up._

* * *

The light was shining through the hospital window, landing briskly on Grissom's face and beneath the blanket of darkness that encased his mind, his small world seemed to be a little brighter. He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping in this bleak cosmos but he felt some what different. The grip that was on his hand felt tighter and he believed that if he worked enough at it, he could move his arms.

His eyelids fluttered as he tried to open them, revealing the universe that existed against his own, lonely one. Faint sounds filled the air as he used all his strength to decrypt what they were. A subtle beep was the more dominant dissonance and with careful thought, he soon noticed that it matched the palpitations of his own heart beat. The other, more subtle noise was the synchronised but loud breathing of someone that radiated familiarity. Who, was another question.

Grissom could smell the scent that flooded enjoyable memories back to his weary brain, the soft touch that rested on his hand. _Wait...Is that Sara?_ Slowly, he tried again to open his eyes and was greeted by the white walls of a dreary room. There, resting on his bed was the head of Sara, peacefully sleeping with the occasional light snore. His face felt slightly numb but he managed to pull a half smile.

For a few minutes, he was welcomed with the strange feeling of Déjà vu. The room seemed so intimate to his thoughts but then was it all a dream? It was incredibly quiet and Grissom remembered that he was in hospital. What for? He couldn't tell.

"Sara." He whispered softly, gently poking her shoulder. She soon jolted upwards and looked at him in shock.

"Oh my God! Your awake!" She blurted out. He half smiled again.

"Seems so."

"How do you feel?" Sara quickly asked.

"Okay, I guess. Just a little tired."

Grissom squeezed her hand a little and entwined their fingers as he yawned. She looked at his eyes, they were glazed over and even if he wouldn't admit it she could tell he was on the verge of tears. Sara looked down at their hands and smiled, a little overwhelmed with the gesture. "You should go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You sure?" He asked with concern in his voice, she'd obviously been here for a while judging by the dark circles that lay underneath her eyes.

"Yeah go on. I'll take a nap in this chair, besides the guys will probably come see you later so you'll need plenty of rest."

She let out a small giggle and he closed his eyes welcoming the thought of sleep. When another brush of Déjà vu hit him, he quickly re opened his cerulean blues.

"Sara?"

She looked up again from the confines of his bed and stared at him. "Yeah."

"When I get out of here, will you go out to dinner with me?"

Sara smiled and he threw an even bigger one back at her. "I'd love to."

_**THE END**_

_**A/n: Aww it's finished D: I hope you all liked it, there is a plot hole in there. See if you can guess what it is. There is going to be a continuation that I shall start on soon, depends when I finish my Forensics' course. **_

_**A/n2: So there is a big thanks I owe to everyone who bothered to stick with this story plus the people that have helped me with writing it or giving me ideas. Review this last chapter for me and I'll love you guys forever! If there is anything you don't get in this epilogue then ask I'll be happy to clarify. I promise to reply to every single review I get. **_

_**Thanks guys and I hope you all have a great 2008! **_


End file.
